Finding and Regaining Love
by Niwasae
Summary: ItaNaru with past SasuNaru. This is a NarutoBleach Xover. Naruto is killed, only to wake up in a run down room in what is later known as Seireitei. He is selected to go to the Academy where he meets wtih someone from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Finding and Regaining Love

Finding and Regaining Love

Naruto groaned as he scrunched his closed eyes and opened them. Mature and wise yet gentle sapphire eyes looked around at the surroundings. Naturally full pink lips pulled into a line when he noticed the unfamiliar room. The room looked like it was about to fall apart. There were cracks along the walls and windows. The mat that he was laying down on was threadbare.

Naruto frowned as he took note of his condition. His usual high ponytail was down letting the golden strands touch his elbows. His lightly tanned peachy skin, as well as his hair, was covered in a light film of dirt. He looked down and noticed that his ANBU gear was missing and was replaced with a plain black yukata. The yukata fit well on his 5'7" but slender frame.

He brushed his bangs away from his eyes and let them flutter down on his cheekbones. He let his fingers trail down to his whisker marks. They gave him an exotic look now and made him look more like a vixen rather then a kit. They were his only reminder of his late tenant. Kyuubi had vanished along with the seal on his 17th birthday. He missed the old fox a great deal since he was the only one he could depend on, even among friends.

Naruto sat up as he tried to recall what happened to him.

He had just come home from a mission that had used up almost all of his chakra. He went straight to his apartment to rest before giving his report to Tsunade. Then…then he blacked out. When he woke up, he couldn't move his limbs no matter how hard he tried. He was face down on the ground when he felt a pair of hands lift him up to a sitting position. His chin was lifted and he was staring directly into the coal black eyes of his ex-best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He heard an evil laughter from behind Sasuke and shifted his eyes to the side and saw Orochimaru standing there.

"Well Naruto-kun, I do believe that this is the last day you will ever live. Do you have any last words or request?" the sannin asked.

"Where is everyone? They should've been aware of your presence by now." Naruto said softly.

"They do know, as a matter of fact, Kabuto is leading my men out there as a distraction just for this moment." Orochimaru said then turned to Sasuke.

"Burn down the building with him inside. I'll be with Kabuto. Sayonara Naruto-kun, give your father my regards." He said and walked out.

"Sasuke, I do hope you're content with your decision for joining that traitor. And for what it's worth, I forgive you." Naruto said from his upright position against the wall.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for the last time and closed his eyes.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and plunged it into Naruto's heart. Blood splattered his face and chest, but he did nothing to wipe it away. He felt the change in his eyes as the life faded out of his one and only friend.

The crimson eyes of the Mangekyo stared at the dead blond, who looked at peace. Sasuke just stood there for an undetermined amount of time before he walked out and burned down the building.

He heard people screaming and fighting around him. The stench of blood, ash, and smoke was thick in the air but he took no notice.

As Sasuke stared as the burning building crumbled and fell. He never noticed as a single tear made a path down his bloody cheek and drop onto the floor. He turned his back to the building and walked into the battlefield.

_**Goodbye Naruto, oyasumi. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…**

* * *

"I died." Naruto whispered.

Naruto felt his heart ache at the memory. Although he had forgiven Sasuke, it still hurt.

Naruto felt a presence outside the door and immediately looked around the room for a weapon. He looked down and saw a katana lying next to him.

He didn't see it before when he examined the room.

Out of curiosity, he laid his hand over it to pick it up, but dropped it in the next instance.

The blade pulsed.

Before Naruto could ponder about it, the door slid open and in stepped in a short white haired kid with aqua colored eyes. They reminded him of Shikamaru's eyes, half lidded and tired looking. He was dressed in a white yukata and had a bored expression on his face.

"So, you're finally awake." He said not unkindly.

"Thank you for looking after me." Naruto replied bowing his head slightly.

"So, what is your name?" the boy asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. You should rest a bit more. When you wake, I'll show you around Seireitei." Hitsugaya said.

_**Seireitei, I do believe I heard Kyuu mention it once when I asked about the Shinigami.**_ Naruto thought as he nodded to Hitsugaya and lay back down.

When he was gone, Naruto turned his head to the side to look at the katana. He placed his hand over it again.

Nothing happened.

He frowned and closed his eyes. He was absolutely sure that the blade pulsed. He would bet his life…err death, on it.

Naruto felt darkness begin to cloud his mind and gave into sleep.

When he woke up again, Hitsugaya was leaning against the cracked wall with his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when Naruto sat up.

"Is it yours?" he asked. His eyes trailed from Naruto's figure to the katana lying next to him.

"No, it is not." Naruto said.

"Try unsheathing it." Hitsugaya said.

Naruto looked confused but reached for the blade and pulled it out of its sheath.

It looked like a regular katana, a bit sharper, but regular nonetheless. Naruto saw the boy frown before speaking.

"When you came to us, we tried to unsheathe it, but the blade would not do so. We tried to dispose of it. But every time we did so, it would somehow end up lying by your side again. So we left it alone."

"I see…" Naruto trailed off.

_**The blade has a mind of its own. Now that I think about it, the aura around the blade seems familiar…too familiar.**_ Naruto thought to himself.

"If I were you, I would get the blade examined. It might be cursed for all you know." Hitsugaya said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said absently.

"Are you ready for your tour then?" he asked.

"Hai." Naruto said and stood up. He placed the katana through his sash so that it was resting against his hip and walked out of the room with Hitsugaya.

By the time they got back, Naruto knew the basic and inner workings of Soul Society, or Seireitei. The academy for future Shinigami began next week, but only a select few could enter. The two decided to enter together and see where that road took them.

As the week flew by, they became fast friends.

It was the day before the selections for the academy when Hitsugaya found Naruto staring at his sword.

"Do you think, they'll let me use this instead of theirs?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not. I believe that they encourage you to bring your own blade if you have one." Hitsugaya said.

"Ah sou…"

There was a moment of silence before Hitsugaya spoke.

"You have not unsheathed that blade since that day I asked you to."

"No I have not." Naruto said.

"Why is that?"

"This blade…this blade is connected to the life before I died. The aura surrounding it is so familiar I can almost name it, but I can't. It is a name that I should know very well, but I don't." Naruto said looking at Hitsugaya with a frown.

Hitsugaya stared at his friend with a contemplating expression before he gave a rare smile.

"Not many people can read the aura of their zanpaktou's as easily as you have. You are one in a million Uzumaki Naruto, and I am honored to be your friend." Hitsugaya said with a respectful bow.

Naruto smiled gratefully before his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Thank you Toushiro, but that is not going to excuse you from washing the dishes tonight."

Hitsugaya blushed before stuttering then stomping out of the room.

Naruto smiled after him, but the smile faded as he looked down at the zanpaktou in his lap.

"Who are you? Why is it that your name is at the tip of my tongue but I cannot speak it? My mind cannot even register your name. A name that should be so dear to me…I'm sorry…I cannot even speak the name that means so much to me. You must be ashamed. I know I am." Naruto said and placed the sword on his mat before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

Inside the dimly lit room, the blade pulsed with a red glow around it and in the gently blowing wind, a deep but feral and seductive voice spoke.

**I'm back…**

In another place in the inner sanctum of Seireitei a figure sat up in a luxurious bed. The room, though dark, was richly furnished.

The figure ran a hand through his raven black hair and let it fall against his shoulder blades. Garnet eyes glowed in the dark, the black tomoe's spinning. A smirk broke out on his sensual lips. The moonlight shone through the window as the clouds rolled by, revealing beautiful pale skin that covered a well toned, athletic body. The six pack and toned muscles glistened in the moonlight. The figure brushed his bangs away from his eyes showing a very handsome aristocratic face that was perfectly proportioned. Two lines trailing from his eyes marred it, but only served to amplify the mysterious aura around him.

"Naruto-kun…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** i dun own Naruto or Bleach...

Hitsugaya stared at his friend as he stopped eating and stared out the window. Naruto looked as if he were in a trance. An uneasy feeling spread throughout his chest as he called out Naruto's name.

"Naruto." He said worriedly.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at Hitsugaya with a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Toushiro." Naruto said and went back to eating.

Hitsugaya wasn't reassured but left it alone as he also went back to eating.

When they were done and the table was cleared, Naruto made his way outside and walked to the river bank that was near the run down house. He walked into the water and watched as the liquid swirled around his ankles and kept running. He stared at his reflection but his mind was elsewhere.

_**Someone called my name…but whom? Perhaps…it was just the wind…**_ Naruto thought and looked up at the night sky. _**Just the fleeting whisper of the wind…**_

A week later found Hitsugaya and Naruto standing in a very, very long line waiting to get their uniforms. There were two separate lines, one for Commoners and the other for Nobles. Naruto and Hitsugaya were in the Commoners line waiting for their turn while ignoring the taunts from the people in the Noble line.

Hitsugaya was about to shout back but Naruto stopped him.

"Those who flaunt their names around like an object are nothing more than ignorant people who do not know the hardships of life. They are the ones that cannot back up the claim of their names and are usually the ones to fall first in the battlefield. Toushiro, you must understand that they may be of noble birth, but in the battlefield, noble birth or not, they, like us, are just soldiers. There is no 'Commoner' or 'Noble', just people who are fighting for what they believe in and for their own survival." Naruto said looking directly into aqua colored eyes.

Hitsugaya could see the truth in Naruto's eyes and nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath and calmed himself while Naruto lost himself in his memories.

_**That's right, in the end we're nothing but soldiers. Nothing but tools meant to be used in war to satisfy another's bloodlust.**_ Naruto thought, thinking back to his life and occupation as ANBU. _**In the end, that's all I'm good for.**_

Naruto looked down at his hands and all he could see was blood. All he could hear were the screams of his victims. All he could taste was the bitter taste of sorrow and emptiness from another accomplished mission. All he could feel was the aching loneliness and self-hatred in his heart.

He clenched his fists and his eyes hardened as each mission flashed in his mind like a film.

In his life, he failed to protect his most precious person and through that, he failed to protect his friends. His inability to bring back Sasuke after each attempt put his friend's lives in danger.

Thinking about Sasuke brought an ache to his heart.

_**And to think, I would've given anything up for you. My love was one-sided and it hurt, but it was enough just being near you. Then you betrayed us, me. I had hope, but my heart turned bitter with every retrieval mission that failed. It was doomed from the moment we met, wasn't it, Sasuke?**_

Naruto smiled bitterly and looked ahead as the line shifted forward.

_**I was bound so deep in the past that I couldn't see my path forward anymore. But it's different now. It's time I moved on, like you have. Isn't that right, Sasuke? I failed to protect you once, but I will not fail again. I will protect my friends, even at the cost of my life.**_ Naruto thought and looked at the white haired boy in front of him with a smile.

Hitsugaya felt the blonde's eyes on him and turned to look at him and raised a questioning brow.

Naruto chuckled.

"It's nothing."

Hitsugaya just looked at him weirdly but nodded.

It was then that Naruto felt something wrong and looked around. He looked up and froze. His eyes widened as he stared into the familiar eyes of the Mangekyo, except these eyes didn't belong to Sasuke. These eyes belonged to another person, a person that died 4 years before he did. Those eyes belonged to Uchiha Itachi.

On the roof of the academy, were two men. Both were taicho's one from gotei 5 and the other from gotei 6.

Kuchiki Byakuya stared at his silent companion before looking back down at the students. Some looked promising this year.

His coal black eyes were hard and his handsome aristocratic features, set in stone. His waist length raven black hair swayed in with the light breeze. He was the same height as his companion standing at 6'3", and the uniform did much to hide his well toned body.

Byakuya was distracted from his thoughts when he saw his companion smirk from the corner of his eye.

Byakuya was inwardly surprised. Uchiha Itachi was not one to show any form of emotion. Ever. He was **the** definition of an ice block.

"What has you so interested?" Byakuya asked.

"Hn."

Uchiha Itachi stared down at the two lines and looked for a familiar blond head. He wondered why the blond was here in Soul Society, and had a sneaking suspicion of what happened. Itachi had met his own end when the Mangekyo stole his eye sight in the middle of a battle against his otouto. Unconsciously, he lifted a hand to his heart, where Sasuke stabbed him. He sneered mentally, his otouto was truly foolish to let go of Naruto. The blond angel with eyes that reflected a sea of emotions and hair that out placed the sun. Naruto was summer. Over the course of the years, as he got to know Naruto better, he noticed that the angel's presence always kept his 'inner demons' at bay. He was sure that his foolish otouto felt it too, but was to idiotic to notice it.

He smirked when he found the familiar patch of blond hair tied in its usual high ponytail. The blond scanned the area before looking up and Itachi found himself drowning into sapphire blue eyes. He almost smiled when those eyes widened in recognition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER…GRADUATION…**

Naruto and Hitsugaya were standing by each other at the front of the line. They were the top graduates of their class and were about to be placed in another gotei. Up on the dais were all the captains from each gotei. Naruto spotted Itachi and gave the man a brief nod of his head.

Over the course of the year, Naruto learned that the elder Uchiha became taicho the minute he defeated the former taicho from his position. That was 5 years ago when he first stepped into Seireitei.

He also knew that the Uchiha had a fanclub here as well. It seemed that even in death that would never change. Naruto wondered absently how Sasuke would handle that.

Having a fanclub in life was one thing, they died eventually. But having one in death was another thing all together.

Naruto chuckled as he spotted the fanclub on the sidelines of the ceremony.

Hitsugaya turned to him and Naruto looked to the side discreetly.

He could hear his friend snort in amusement.

His thoughts ran back to the stoic Uchiha. It was the second time, since coming to Seireitei, that he saw him. Ever since they made eye contact that day, Itachi made no move whatsoever after that. For awhile, Naruto thought that it was a mistake, but something inside him told him otherwise.

Naruto was disturbed from his thoughts as he heard his friend's name being called. Hitsugaya Toushiro was made taicho of gotei 10 right out of the academy. It was the first time ever for that to happen. Then again, achieving your bankai during the academy was history in itself. He smiled as his friend put on his white haori with gotei 10's symbol on it.

Naruto laughed inwardly as Hitsugaya stood in line with the other taicho's.

_**He's so…short…**_

As if reading his mind, Hitsugaya looked him in the eye and threw him a glare. That only served to make Naruto's eyes sparkle even more. He had to refrain from wiping his eyes.

**Something funny kit?**

Naruto smiled softly and laid a gentle hand on his zanpaktou. He finally learned its name while in the middle of a practice session. Kyuubi was back. Apparently, it was his wish to reunite with Naruto after said boy died. And so, they were reunited. Not as prisoner and jailor, but as partners, equals.

_**Toushiro looks so small compared to the other taicho's.**_ Naruto said with a slight chuckle. He heard Kyuubi's rumbling laughter.

**Well, you should be happy too. Now you're the second shortest in the world.**

_**Kyuu!**_

Kyuubi laughed and changed the subject.

**I still don't understand why you insist on not telling the other's that you've already achieved your bankai as well.**

_**The only people who will know are Hitsugaya and my taicho. But that is all. I have no desire to become taicho and lead a whole gotei by myself.**_

**With your stats already, you will be the first to be chosen as fuku-taicho.**

_**And that's enough for me.**_

**You wanted to be Hokage with that attitude?**

_**You know as well as I do that it was only that, a dream nothing more, nothing less. With the council and villagers in the way, there was no way that I would've become Hokage, even if I did gain everyone's respect.**_

**That is why Ningen's are an inferior species.**

_**Oi, you're talking to a former Ningen.**_

**Kit, you were never a Ningen, half maybe, but you cannot say you were. Not with me anyways. **Kyuubi said seriously.

Naruto looked off into the distance and subconsciously heard Sou-taicho Yamamoto giving a speech.

_**I know Kyuu. I know.**_

"Now our graduates will be sorted into their gotei's. But first, Uzumaki Naruto, please step forward." Yamamoto called out.

Naruto stepped forward, his face blank.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at the request of Uchiha-taicho, you are now fuku-taicho of gotei 6." Yamamoto said.

Itachi stepped forward with the wooden armband for all fuku-taicho and tied it onto Naruto's arm. He stepped back and they stared at each other silently until Naruto smiled.

"Itachi-san, 5 years have gone by and yet we meet again. It will be an honor to fight along side you this time." Naruto said respectfully into the silence.

"The honor is mine, Naruto-kun." Itachi replied, looking down at the smaller man.

He turned around to step back in line with Naruto standing behind him at his right.

After the ceremony, Naruto said his goodbye's to Hitsugaya and followed Itachi to their district. As they were walking together down the empty street, Itachi spoke.

"Why did you come so soon?"

Naruto looked surprised but answered.

"If it's not one Uchiha, it's the other." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled behind Itachi's back. It was a few minutes later when Naruto spoke again.

"I had just gotten back from a SS-class mission. My chakra was almost completely depleted and all I could do was walk to my apartment. The minute I stepped through the door, everything went dark. I didn't have enough strength to defend myself. When I came too, I saw Orochimaru and Sasuke over me, my limbs bound, and Kabuto leading the Oto army to distract the Konoha nins from what Orochimaru and your otouto were about to do." Naruto said and stopped to look at the setting sun.

Itachi stopped as well and stared at the former vessel.

"The reason they had come to Konoha was for Sasuke to gain the Mangekyo. Orochimaru left and Sasuke stabbed me through the heart. I didn't see it, but I think I smelled tears coming from Sasuke." Naruto said with a sad smile directed at Itachi.

Itachi just stood still, not knowing how to comfort the blond. He didn't know how to comfort people; he wasn't taught too, he was never expected too. The only person he ever showed affection to was his otouto, but that was only when they were younger, and the situation was completely different from when it was then. He never hated his otouto as much as he did that minute. His foolish otouto was weak.

Naruto, who was very good at reading Uchiha's, saw the frustration and anger in Itachi's eyes. His heart started to beat faster and his stomach had butterflies, as he stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on Itachi's arm. He looked up into onyx gems and smiled gently.

"In all my years of knowing you, I do believe that this is the second time we've talked without you trying to capture me. The first was when you found out that Kyuubi faded from my body. Do you remember what I said that day?"

"You told me that I was forgiven and that one day, we might come together as friends." Itachi said, staring into the deep pools of sapphire.

"Yes, and just like I forgave you, I forgave your otouto. So please, don't be angry."

Itachi just raised a brow that made Naruto giggle. Inwardly, he was surprised at how forgiving the blond was. He was truly innocent at heart.

"I can read you Uchihas better than you think Itachi-san."

Itachi stared intently at the blond and raised his free hand to trail his fingers down the soft cheek.

"Otouto was truly weak, do not look at me like that Naruto-kun, I never meant that he was weak physically, but emotionally and mentally. He could not climb over the wall of my 'betrayal' to start healing." Itachi said and curled his hand around Naruto's slender neck as if to choke him.

Naruto just stared up at him with trust in his eyes and no trace of fear. Itachi wasn't too surprised. The blond Kitsune had a tendency of trusting people he was attached to. That made the stoic Uchiha pause. Naruto was attached to him…it was a pleasant thought.

"You trust far to easily Naruto-kun." Itachi murmured.

"I suppose I do…but I know I can trust you. Am I not right?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Itachi said and let go of the blond to walk into the gates of his gotei.

Naruto followed and gazed intently at the strong muscled back of his taicho. They were in front of his room door when Itachi spoke.

"Did you need something Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stared silently at his taicho as Itachi turned to look at him. Naruto searched for something in his eyes before he spoke in a whisper.

"Did you do it?"

Itachi stared back silently. He knew what Naruto was referring to, the Uchiha Massacre.

"Do you think I did?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach**

**Special Thanks to reviewers**

**Another Special Thanks to Laii who caught my typo...Thx buddy...**

* * *

"_Do you think I did?"_

That question rang through Naruto's head throughout the night and well into the morning. Itachi had left him at his door with that reply, and Naruto didn't dignify it with an answer.

Naruto was currently in bed with his arms crossed behind his head and his left leg bent at the knee. His silvery blue sleeping yukata shined white in the moonlight. His bed was facing the only window in his room. His desk was placed under it and his nightstand was the only object between him and the door. There was a small shelf along the wall near the desk. Directly at the foot was a chest that was the same height and width of the bed. Along the wall of the door was also another door leading to his closet, currently bare except for his uniform. All in all, it was like the dorms back at the academy. Only the bathroom wasn't attached to his room. He had to walk down the hall to use the restroom.

When he walked into his room the one thing he noticed immediately was that the room was white. There was no life to the room, and it scared him. Of all the things he hated, it was a white room. They reminded him to much of the hospital back in Konoha.

White, was the color that he saw all the time when he was alive. The color was supposed to represent innocence, purity, and healing. But it only served to drive his mind into insanity. That was one of the reasons why he always wore orange as a child and early teen.

As the hated demon of Konohagakure, white was all he ever saw. From physical to verbal abuse, he had survived them all and came out at the top. Fate, it seemed, deemed that the one thing that would break him was some measly color.

"Che, white isn't even classified as a color." Naruto whispered harshly into the silent dawn.

Naruto could slowly feel the walls closing in on him. He shut his eyes and gripped Kyuubi, who was lying beside him, for comfort. It was during times like these that he truly thanked fate for Kyuubi. The Kitsune was the only thing standing between his sanity and insanity.

**Calm down kit, tomorrow we'll go get some paint to remodel your room.** Kyuubi purred as he materialized next to Naruto.

The Kitsune was magnificent.

He had glowing blood red fur that was soft and silky. Sleek muscles rippled in the slender body as he shifted around the floor. His nine-tails were swaying as if they had a mind of their own. They were almost as long as his body length, which was roughly the length of the bed, 7 feet. His paws were about the size of Naruto's head and had razor sharp claws, which clicked whenever he walked. They retracted when he placed his left paw on the bed and rested his head on it. Kyuubi's ears resembled cat's ears, only sharper and longer. His golden eyes contained a black slit that expanded when shocked and narrowed when angered. His snout was perfectly proportioned and had razor sharp teeth hidden behind his black lips. His whiskers twitched as he sniffed his partner. His pink tongue came out to lick Naruto's face, which only succeeded in slobbering his face with saliva. Naruto giggled and wiped his face with the sleeve of his yukata. Kyuubi's tails were wagging happily at his giggle.

Kyuubi couldn't lie in bed with Naruto due to his size. -He may be roughly the length of the bed but height wise, he was taller than Naruto but the same height as Itachi.- So Naruto would usually curl next to Kyuubi's head and sleep.

**Ore-sama commands you to sleep.** Kyuubi said in a holier-than-thou tone of voice.

There was an awkward silence.

_**Ore-sama?**_

**Urusei…you got a problem with it?**

_**Iie…betsuni…**_ Naruto said slowly.

There was another silence where Naruto swore that Kyuubi was blushing in embarrassment. He smiled when he realized what Kyuubi was trying to do.

_**Kyuu?**_

**Hmm…**

_**Arigato…**_

Kyuubi smiled fangs and all and laid his snout on Naruto's stomach, ignoring the protests of his ex-jailor and fell asleep along with Naruto clutching his fur.

When Naruto woke up later in the morning, the first thing he saw was garnet and black. Naruto's eyes were still blurry so he rubbed them. When his vision cleared, he stared.

He refused to jump up in shock and scream. His throat was tightening like when you wanted to heave a sob but couldn't.

"Can I help you Itachi-san?" he rasped out weakly. He flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Itachi just raised a brow and 'hn'-ed before straightening up and leaning against the wall.

"Did you sleep well Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked with a very, very, very small hint of amusement that Naruto caught like Kyuubi running down another village.

"Yes I slept well. Thank you for asking." Naruto said politely.

_**Stupid bastard trying to give me a heart attack, who the hell stands over someone right after they wake up anyways?!**_

**Oi, calm yourself.**

"Did you need something Itachi-san?" he asked sitting up.

Itachi stared at Naruto for a moment before speaking.

"I'm curious, do you have an answer to my question?" he asked tonelessly.

"_Did you do it?"_

_Itachi stared back silently. He knew what Naruto was referring to, the Uchiha Massacre._

"_Do you think I did?"_

"I do, but not for the reason you gave to Sasuke." Naruto said looking directly into Itachi's eyes.

"Give me your reasoning."

"I do not believe that you would kill your clan just for the sake of testing your limits. The idea is preposterous; I would expect Orochimaru to do that instead. You, on the other hand, are nothing like Orochimaru. There are times when I cannot believe that Sasuke would wholeheartedly agree with your reason."

"What reason do you think I did it for then?" Itachi asked. He stopped leaning on the wall in favor of leaning against the edge of the bed right in front of the blond.

"I think you were ordered to by Sandaime." Naruto said looking up.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you just solved the hidden secret behind the Uchiha Massacre." Itachi said and once again circled his hand around Naruto's slender neck. He rubbed his thumb lightly over Naruto's pulse and paused when he saw a lightly tanned hand curl around his wrist and squeeze lightly.

"It must've hurt for you to follow those orders." Naruto whispered.

"They were going to harm otouto and myself by using us as bargaining chips with Orochimaru. In exchange for us, Orochimaru would help the Uchiha Clan in taking over Konoha and getting rid of Sandaime. Using clan members as bargaining chips is not uncommon, but the Clan was brought up on two major charges. Treason and conspiracy to assassinate the Hokage is treated only with the death sentence. Nothing the council or anyone else says or does will change that."

Itachi paused before continuing.

"I reported all this to the Hokage and he gave me orders to kill them and join Akatsuki as a spy. Sasuke was too young to understand what the Clan was trying to do. I couldn't tell him that chichue and hahaue were going to give him away like an object. So I let him keep his illusions of his 'loving' family and told him that I did it to test my limits. Was I wrong in doing so?"

"No, no it wasn't wrong, but it must have hurt you so much in doing so." Naruto said with tears sliding down his face.

He was crying for the child that broke from the onslaught of expectations falling upon him like a rain storm.

He was crying for the young man who felt the pain of betrayal from the ones he trusted with his life.

He was crying for Itachi who couldn't cry and grew up to become who he is today.

And Itachi understood as he wiped away the tears and hugged him in gratitude for no one had ever cried for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach...**

**I would like to warn people that after the meeting of the gotei's in the next chapter, there will be a large timeskip to when we meet Ichigo.**

**Oh, and Aizen will replace Kowamura-taicho in the next chapter.**

* * *

It was awhile later that Naruto was able to go out and buy some paint. Naruto was browsing through the shelves and having an inner conversation with Kyuubi.

In the end, he got a couple buckets of Royal Blue paint and a couple of paint brushes.

As he went through the gates of the 5th gotei, the Shinigami's stopped and bowed in greeting. Naruto was introduced to the whole division after the episode with Itachi in his room. A gentle smile formed on his face as he thought of his taicho.

To get to his room he had to pass through the office which was when he saw the taicho of the 6th gotei sitting with Itachi having tea.

"Your back Naruto-kun." Itachi said as Naruto stopped by the door.

"Hai, Taicho. Welcome, Kuchiki-taicho." Naruto said with a deep bow.

Itachi noticed the bags and looked at Naruto in the eye when he stood.

"I've decided to repaint my room." Naruto said aloud.

"Hn." _Why?_

"You of all people should know about my upbringing, taicho." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hn." _As you wish._

"Arigato gozaiamasu." Naruto said and bowed before leaving.

When Naruto was out of earshot, Byakuya spoke.

"How well do you know Uzumaki?"

Itachi took a sip of his tea before answering.

"I trust him with my life."

"I assume that he is the one you were looking at 5 years ago."

"You assume correctly."

"He will meet with the other gotei's tonight."

"He is ready."

The conversation died there as they both fell back into silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable one but a mellow one.

Two hours later, Naruto was done painting the walls of the room. He had a bit of paint on his hands, face, and hair but overall, he was happy. Naruto left the room door and the window open to let the smell of fresh paint die out. He then went to the bathroom to take a shower before doing anything else.

When he came out, he was in a clean Shinigami outfit. His hair was dried and up in its usual ponytail and his zanpaktou was strapped to his back with a long strip of white cloth that tied off at his left hip.

He walked out of his room and was about to pass the office when he saw Itachi and Kuchiki-taicho in the same position that they were two hours earlier. Their eyes were closed and they were both seated on the couch across from each other with a coffee table between them. Their cups were empty, and Naruto could only assume that the tea pot was empty as well.

Naruto looked up at the sun and noticed that it was lunch time.

He sighed and smiled exasperatedly at the two men.

_**They must be hungry…**_

**They must be stupid.**

_**Kyuu…**_

**I bet the only reason why they haven't changed positions for the past two hours is because none of them wants to get up to get some more water for their tea. And/or, admit that their hungry.** Kyuubi said as he materialized next to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled as he stepped into the office. Two pairs of eyes opened and landed on him at the same time before sliding off to Kyuubi. Naruto and Kyuubi sweatdropped a bit before Naruto spoke.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was done painting, taicho."

Itachi nodded and turned to stare at his cup along with Byakuya.

"**Kit I'm hungry."**

"Oh, what do you want to eat Kyuu?"

"**Bonnie-chan, I want to eat Bonnie-chan."**

"Bonnie-chan? Bonnie-chan dare?" Naruto asked.

"**I saw it one night back when we were staying with the shiro haired kozo. You didn't remember my name then so you couldn't see me. But I could see the world around me through the zanpaktou."**

"Sou ka…well, okay, but what was it?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Boar, it was a boar."**

There was an awkward silence.

"**It had 'Bonnie-chan' tattooed onto its hind leg."**

The silence continued.

"You want me to cook you boar meat?"

"**Aa, I want boar meat."** Kyuubi said seriously.

"Well, boar meat is essentially pork meat so; I guess it'll have to do." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"**What was that?"**

"Betsuni…"

There was no way he was going to go out to the forest just to find a boar. He was tired from not getting enough sleep the night before and painting the room in just 2 hours.

"**Well can you pick up the pace? I'm tired of standing here just staring at the two statues over there who look like they have sticks shoved up their…"**

"Kyuubi, please, language." Naruto interrupted with an embarrassed flush on his face.

Naruto turned to Byakuya and Itachi who both had an eyebrow raised. Their faces were blank but Naruto could read it clearly.

'Continue and I'll use you as a new rug.'

"Well, if you'd excuse me, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me taicho." Naruto said and turned to walk out of the room.

"Naruto-kun,"

Naruto turned at the door and looked at Itachi and Byakuya who had similar looks on their faces, blank, and smiled knowingly before speaking aloud.

"Would you two like to join me for lunch?"

Kyuubi had gone back into the zanpaktou after he was done eating. The rest of the group, however, was seated around the coffee table in the office drinking tea.

"In a few hours you will be introduced to the other gotei's as my fuku-taicho. You should rest for awhile." Itachi said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay here for a bit." Naruto said.

Itachi nodded and continued his conversation with Byakuya. Naruto, who was sitting next to Itachi, took another sip of his tea and sighed softly. He cradled the cup in his hands and closed his eyes while listening to the smooth voices of his taicho and his friend. Byakuya's voice was a bit deeper than Itachi's but both sounded pleasant and soothing to his ears. His mind felt a bit foggy and frowned inwardly before opening his eyes drowsily. It dawned on him then, his tea was drugged. He looked to Itachi who was staring at him. It was then that he realized that Itachi and Byakuya stopped talking. He turned to Byakuya who was also staring at him and turned back to Itachi.

"I-Itachi-san?" Naruto slurred a bit.

"Go to sleep Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he plucked the tea cup from his hands.

Naruto frowned a bit before leaning on the back of the sofa and falling asleep.

The silent men watched as the sunlight played with his hair and gently illuminated his beautiful face and slender neck. He looked untouchable, like a priceless artifact.

Byakuya stood and nodded to Itachi. He looked at the blond again before leaving.

_One meeting and he's already under your skin._ Itachi thought in amusement as he watched the other stoic man leave.

Itachi stood as well and lay Naruto down fully along the sofa before taking off his haori and placing it over his blond. He already untied Kyuubi and lay him next to Naruto's sleeping body.

He ran his fingers through Naruto's bangs and smiled when Naruto leaned into his hand. He then went to the table behind the sofa and took the paperwork and the pen and placed it on the coffee table. Then he took his seat across from Naruto and put on his reading glasses before reading the first document.

_Damn paperwork…_ Itachi thought.

Naruto woke up to Itachi signing off the last document of paperwork. He noticed the narrow, rectangular glasses perched on his nose and smiled. He felt something brush his chin and looked down to see Itachi's haori covering him. He snuggled deeper into the warmth of the sofa and pulled the haori tightly against his body and curled into himself. Itachi's scent surrounded him in a blanket of warmth and security. He inhaled deeply and sighed happily.

Naruto basked in the warmth and gave into sleep again. Unknown to him, Itachi was watching him the whole time with soft eyes and the tiniest hint of a smile.

When Naruto woke again, it was to someone shaking his shoulder. He could tell it wasn't Itachi since the hand was smaller and the scent was off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking to the side.

"Toushiro?" Naruto said.

"Aa, Uchiha-taicho let me in and asked me to wake you up." Toushiro said and took a seat next to Naruto.

"So, how is it like being taicho?" Naruto asked.

"It's all paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork." Toushiro groaned.

"Ah sou…and your fuku-taicho?" Naruto asked.

"Matsumoto Rangiku is the laziest fuku-taicho in existence." Toushiro said bluntly with an air of irritation around him.

Naruto chuckled and stood with Toushiro. It was almost time to get going.

"By the way, do you know where Uchiha-taicho is?" Naruto asked.

He was still wearing Itachi's haori which trailed slightly on the floor when he walked.

"He went out for a minute and asked for us to go on ahead if we didn't want to wait." Toushiro said.

"Sou ka, well, why don't you go on? I'll stay here and wait for him. As a taicho, you should set an example for us fuku-taicho by being there early." Naruto said with a smile.

Toushiro nodded and walked to the door before stopping.

"Ah, sou dane, you just want to stay with your crush for a bit longer don't you?" Toushiro said and looked over his shoulder at him with a smug smile.

"T-Toushiro!" Naruto sputtered blushing.

"Maa, try not to be _too_ late alright?" Toushiro said and shunpo-ed away when Naruto threw a book at him.

"Mataku," Naruto huffed. His cheeks were still tinged a light pink color.

"Are you waiting?" a familiar baritone voice asked from behind him.

Naruto straightened and turned around. The pink hue was gone from his face and his face was set professionally. His left hand was clutching the lapel of the haori as he turned.

"Kuchiki-taicho."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach**

**Naruto was drugged by Itachi because Itachi knew, that he needed rest.**

**Next chappie will skip all the way to Ichigo and Co.**

**No, Kyuubi will never get to eat Bonnie-chan.**

* * *

Naruto stared at Byakuya and the unfamiliar redhead. He blinked when he saw the tattoos along the hairline and attached to the eyebrows. The redhead had a feral look about him and his aura. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with the end sticking out in many directions.

"Uzumaki-san," Byakuya said.

Naruto turned to him and remembered the question. He smiled politely.

"Hai, I'm waiting for Uchiha-taicho so we can go together. Please, have a seat."

If Byakuya had anything against Naruto wearing Itachi's white haori, as he walked by him, he didn't give any indication of it.

"This is Abarai Renji. He is my fuku-taicho." Byakuya said.

Naruto nodded and turned to Renji who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Welcome Abarai-san. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, fuku-taicho of gotei 5. I'm looking forward to working with you." Naruto said with a polite bow.

"A-Aa." Renji said and bowed back before sitting. Naruto took the seat across from them, where he was napping earlier, and pulled the haori closer to himself.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto spoke.

"And how are you doing this evening Kuchiki-san?"

Abarai Renji was having a good day today and couldn't wait until the ceremony to see the new taicho and fuku-taicho. He just couldn't believe that after 5 years, Uchiha-taicho was finally getting a fuku-taicho. Gaining a new taicho was also a surprise. Who would've thought that the former 10th gotei taicho would give his position so easily…then again, the man was pretty old.

When Kuchiki-taicho said that they would be going to the 5th gotei before leaving for the ceremony, he had not thought anything of it. Kuchiki-taicho and Uchiha-taicho were…friends…perhaps good acquaintances would be a better word choice. Their personalities were very similar, it was scary sometimes.

To be honest, Renji wasn't expecting anything life changing to happen. Then he saw him.

Uzumaki Naruto, fuku-taicho for gotei 5. Small, petit, and pretty looking, he didn't look like he would be able to fight. Renji knew, however, not to underestimate fragile looking people. After all, Hinamori was a fuku-taicho who looked like she wouldn't even hurt a fly and yet she could give him a sound beating sometimes.

It was the conversation though that shocked him. Kuchiki-taicho actually initiated a conversation first. He also didn't mention anything about Uzumaki wearing Uchiha-taicho's white haori that was only designated for taicho's. He was also partaking in a conversation with Uzumaki.

Renji wasn't jealous. He was happy that there was someone who could open up his stoic taicho. He was also a bit disappointed that it couldn't be Rukia who did it. Rukia was Kuchiki-taicho's imotou, yet he wouldn't even spare a glance at her. Their sibling bond was destroyed before it even started.

He came back to reality when he heard a soft voice call his name.

"Huh? Uh, I'm sorry could you repeat that, I was lost in thought for a minute." Renji said embarrassed.

Naruto chuckled.

"It's alright, I was just asking if you had any opinions for the people I'm about to meet."

Renji was about to answer when Itachi walked in. All three stood and while Naruto and Renji bowed, Byakuya just inclined his head. Renji was staring at Naruto from the corner of his eye though.

While he was bowing at the waist, Naruto was on one knee, crouched with his head bowed and his left arm bent and touching the floor while his right arm was positioned over his raised knee near his chest.

Byakuya stared as well before Itachi made a motion with his hand. Renji and Naruto stood, and while Renji's posture was a bit relaxed, Naruto's was straight and his expression was blank. It reminded Renji of something.

It clicked then.

Naruto looked…military, like a veteran soldier. Nothing like the way he was before, fragile and weak. This change spoke of power and strength.

Itachi looked at Naruto in the eye before nodding and Naruto relaxed and smiled.

"Old habits die hard taicho." Naruto said.

"Your posture doesn't look like it would belong to ANBU." Itachi stated.

"I was an Oni-nin (Hunter Nin) before I became an ANBU. Godaime Hokage-sama thought I was spending too much time away from the village so she demoted me to ANBU to keep me within reach of the village. I tried to argue my case, but Tsunade-sama wouldn't have it. It sucked since we all know that Oni-nin is better than ANBU, na taicho?" Naruto asked with a teasing expression on his face.

The ex-ANBU taicho twitched a bit before he 'hn-ed' and tugged on Naruto's ponytail.

Renji and Byakuya were lost but didn't interrupt the moment. Renji was in shock yet again. Uzumaki had an amazing ability to melt cold people to his will.

Naruto took off the haori and gave it to Itachi while he tied on his insignia around his upper left arm and strapped his zanpaktou to his back.

"Shall we get going then?" Naruto asked the silent group. They all nodded and left. Itachi and Byakuya took off first with Naruto and Renji following behind their respective taicho's.

The ceremony was a brief one with Yamamoto-sou-taicho introducing the new taicho and fuku-taicho to all the divisions. They were at the academy grounds where there was enough space to fit in everyone. Everyone was lined up in their own gotei while the fuku-taicho and taicho stood a foot or two in front of them. Yamamoto, Toushiro, and Naruto were the only one's on the dais and listened while the elderly man gave his speech. After he was done, everyone cheered and Naruto took this time to look at each and every taicho and fuku-taicho and commit their names and appearances to memory.

First gotei: Yamamoto-sou-taicho and Sasakibe Chojiro-fuku-taicho. They were both old but there was something about the Sou-taicho that put Naruto on edge.

Second gotei: Soifon-taicho and Omaeda Marechiyo-fuku-taicho. Soifon-taicho looked like a strong and fierce woman who could take on the world. Her fuku-taicho looked like a…a…. Naruto just let his thought drop there.

Third gotei: Ichimaru Gin-taicho and Kira Izuru-fuku-taicho. Ichimaru-taicho looked like a kitsune but had the presence of a hebi. Kira-fuku-taicho was the only other blond among everyone else…

Fourth gotei: Unohana Retsu-taicho and Kotetsu Isane-fuku-taicho. They both looked very gentle but Naruto knew not to underestimate medics, they could either save or end your life.

Fifth gotei: Uchiha Itachi-taicho and himself as fuku-taicho. Naruto smiled gently as he looked at Itachi. Itachi looked bored out of his mind, not that anyone else could tell. Itachi just raised a brow and Naruto went on to the next person.

Sixth gotei: Kuchiki Byakuya-taicho and Abarai Renji-fuku-taicho. He inclined his head at the two and they did the same.

Seventh gotei: Aizen Sousuke-taicho and Hinamori Momo-fuku-taicho. Hinamori reminded Naruto of Hinata when she was younger, timid and shy. Aizen-taicho on the other hand, was another one he felt wary of. He traced the cloth that tied Kyuubi to his back and felt the zanpaktou warm a bit in reassurance.

Eighth gotei: Kyoraku Shunsui-taicho and Ise Nanao-fuku-taicho. Kyoraku-taicho had an aura that reminded him of Ero-sanin while Nanao-fuku-taicho was a stricter version of Shizune-nee-san.

Ninth gotei: Tousen Kaname-taicho and Hisagi Shuhei-fuku-taicho. Hisagi-fuku-taicho looked like a very responsible person. Tousen-taicho also gave him wary vibes. Naruto grew worried. Why so many people had him on edge, he had no idea but he wasn't going to take any chances. He would try and stay away from Ichimaru, Tousen, and Aizen.

Tenth gotei: Hitsugaya Toushiro-taicho and Matsumoto Rangiku-fuku-taicho. He looked at Toushiro from the corner of his eye and smiled at his white haired friend. He looked at Matsumoto-fuku-taicho and saw breasts that could rival Tsunade's. She was drinking sake with the other men and waving enthusiastically at himself and Toushiro.

Eleventh gotei: Zaraki Kenpachi-taicho and Kusajishi Yachiru-fuku-taicho. Zaraki-taicho was making his way to Itachi and Byakuya with an evil grin on his face and Naruto had to smile and sweatdrop. The man looked like he loved to fight and kill, and it seemed, he wanted to fight right then and there with Itachi and Byakuya. His fuku-taicho was currently tugging on Naruto's pants and calling him Tsune-chan, short for Kitsune. Naruto pat her pink head and dumped her on Toushiro who glared at Naruto and growled at him when she pulled on his white locks.

Twelfth gotei: Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taicho and Kurotsuchi Nemu-fuku-taicho. The man reminded him of Orochimaru, and his daughter looked like a doll.

Thirteenth gotei: Ukitake Jushiro-taicho his fuku-taicho was recently deceased. The man had a terminal illness and looked like he should've stayed in bed today. He had white hair despite his young looks. This made him turn to Toushiro and ask if they were related. Toushiro responded with a sharp 'No', still miffed with the blond man for dropping Yachiru on him earlier.

"Beautiful, so beautiful, why?" a voice asked from the side. Naruto turned and came face-to-face with Yumichika of the 11th gotei. They were about an inch apart with Yumichika circling around him and looking him up and down.

"A-ano…" Naruto started when Yumichika grabbed his arm and pointed to the sky.

"Yes we beautiful people must stand together against the ugliness of the world!"

"Huh?"

This reminded Naruto suspiciously of Gai and Lee with their 'Springtime of Youth'. He was then dragged off the dais along with Toushiro and into the middle of the crowd to meet with everyone. By the time the ceremony was over and Naruto and Itachi were back at their district, Naruto came to the conclusion that:

Zaraki loved fighting and killing as much as Ikkaku.

Yachiru was hyper and nicknamed everyone.

Yumichika was never going to stop about the injustice of the ugly people in the world.

Unohana and Isane were very nice people.

Hinamori was shy.

Kira was shy.

Hisagi was quiet.

Renji loved fighting too.

Matsumoto was just like Tsunade except that she didn't gamble.

Toushiro developed a migraine within two seconds of listening to Yumichika babble about beautiful people.

Byakuya had a younger sister named Rukia.

Byakuya didn't like his sister.

Itachi almost carried him back because he was so tired.

And he was glad that there wouldn't be any large meetings like this in the near future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach...sry if the Ichigo part was small...people asked if i was going to include other Naruto characters, and all i have to say to that is...wait and find out. Sasu-chan might come out if everything goes as i want it too. The ero-hebi will be in hell, so no he will not grace my fic again.**

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

Naruto was walking down the district when he saw Renji walking towards him deep in thought. To think that it was only two months since he met and became good friends with most of the fuku-taicho's and Rukia. When Renji was near, Naruto called his name. Renji looked startled then smiled when he saw Naruto.

"Is something wrong Renji?" Naruto asked.

Renji's smile fell and he looked to the side.

"Rukia…she's going to leave on her own to the human world." Renji said.

Naruto was happy for his friend. This would be Rukia's first time going by herself on a mission. But from Renji's expression, something was wrong.

"I hear a 'but' coming along." Naruto said.

"She's not going to tell Kuchiki-taicho that she's leaving since he'll probably say something about 'wasting his time with trivial matters' and whatnot." Renji said.

"Ah sou…" Naruto looked away with a sad look in his gentle sapphire eyes.

When he heard about Byakuya's and Rukia's relationship, it hurt. Naruto knew the circumstances behind Byakuya's reasoning since the man told Naruto himself when he confronted him about it. Everything was about the Law. And it hurt because Naruto would've given anything to have a family. Naruto knew that Byakuya was protecting Rukia like Hisana asked him too; he also had a feeling that he would protect his sister even if Hisana didn't ask. But at the same time he was protecting Rukia, he was also pushing her away and Naruto could see the effect it had on the young woman.

Rukia became like Hinata whenever she was around Byakuya. She became like the Hinata before the chunin exams. The Hinata that feared yet respected and admired her Neji-nii-san. Byakuya was also like Neji in the way that he treated Rukia. He protected Rukia because it was his duty, but he was cold and distant at the same time making her feel worthless. And while Neji had hated Hinata, Naruto also believed that Byakuya hated Rukia as well but not for the same reasons as Neji did. That's where the two men differed.

While Neji hated Hinata because of whom she was and what she represented, Byakuya hated Rukia because he feared that he would feel for her as an older brother should. To Byakuya this was something he could not afford. He was already going against the rules by taking her in, and that was as far as he was going to let her into his life.

All this hurt Naruto because he never had anyone in his life.

Naruto would have given up his soul just to have someone love him.

He would've killed to have a sibling. A family.

Naruto was disturbed out of his thoughts as Renji started talking again.

"I know that I shouldn't be asking this, but could you talk to Kuchiki-taicho? He seems to be more open around you." Renji said with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Of course." _**I would've done so anyways.**_

"Arigato gozaiamasu!" Renji said with a bow.

Naruto smiled down at the man and motioned him to stand.

"Why don't we see Rukia off?"

Renji nodded and they rushed to the gate where Rukia was leaving from. She turned when she felt Renji and Naruto appear.

"What's this? I'm hurt Rukia-chan, you were going to leave without telling us?" Naruto said with a dramatic gesture and a pout.

Rukia giggled.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you guys to worry."

"Baka, by not telling us where you were going, we would've worried even more!" Renji yelled. Rukia's brow twitched. She was about to retort when the gates opened.

All three looked at the gates and Naruto looked at the young woman. He placed a hand on top of her head and gave it a light pat.

"Have fun and come back safely." Naruto said.

"Aa." Rukia replied.

"Make sure you don't die baka." Renji said gruffly.

"Oh, are you worried about me Renji?" Rukia asked with a smug grin.

Renji blushed and stuttered.

"Who the hell would be worried about you?!" he yelled pointing at her.

Rukia just smiled and waved at them for the last time before rushing through the gate. When the light faded, Renji turned to Naruto and excused himself to train.

Naruto just stood at the gate deep in thought when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"How much time do you think has passed since my death?" Naruto asked.

"The time flow between here and the human world are by a few days. But, between here and the Hidden Continents, one year here is at least 50 years over there." A smooth seductive voice replied from directly behind his back.

Naruto could feel the warmth of the taller and stronger body behind him and leaned back as a pair of strong arms circled his waist to hold him securely against the taller body.

"250 years, I wonder how much Konoha has changed. Don't you Itachi-san?" Naruto murmured.

"Hn."

There was a moment of silence before Itachi spoke.

"Something has been bothering you for the past two months." Itachi stated.

Naruto looked up, placed a hand on Itachi's cheek, and smiled warmly when his palm was nuzzled and kissed.

"Nothing escapes you does it?" Naruto said softly.

"Hn."

Naruto was silent as he gazed into Itachi's eyes. After a minute, he spoke.

"Something is happening. I can feel it in my soul and Kyuu has been restless. It is unnerving and frustrating. I feel as though we are all part of a game that we have no control over. We are all puppets being controlled and manipulated and I hate it."

**No one will be master over us…** Kyuubi hissed.

Naruto agreed and unconsciously started raising his bloodlust.

Itachi raised a brow and stopped Naruto before people came to investigate. He placed a hand around Naruto's throat in a familiar gesture and stroked his pulse soothingly. Naruto clamed and relaxed as the bloodlust faded away.

"Gomen." Naruto breathed and Itachi nodded.

The hand on Itachi's cheek dropped to the arm around his waist and squeezed slightly. Itachi removed his hand around Naruto's neck and placed it on top of Naruto's.

"Do you suspect anyone?" Itachi asked.

"I get an uneasy feeling around Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen." Naruto said.

Itachi knew better than to disregard what Naruto said and was planning some necessary precautions when Naruto turned in his arms and clutched his front lapels. He looked down and saw wise sapphire eyes looking at him with concern and much worry.

"No one is going to come out of this unscathed whether physically or emotionally. Onegai, kiwotsukete (please, be careful)." Naruto whispered the last part.

Itachi lifted one hand and stroked Naruto's golden strands and caressed his beautifully marred face. He leaned down until their foreheads were touching and withheld the urge to kiss his blond Kitsune. Naruto's eyes were wide and there was an adorable flush on his cheeks while his lips were slightly parted to intake air.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat at the intense look in Itachi's eyes. He felt heat pool at the pit of his stomach and resisted the urge to squirm.

Raven strands intertwined with blond ones as the duo came closer. Itachi put one hand around the back of Naruto's head to lift him up for their first kiss. It was short, just a brushing of lips. Their second was more heated and passionate. Itachi invaded Naruto's moist cavern and Naruto submitted. Naruto mewled as their tongues twined and separated. Itachi left Naruto's mouth and trailed kisses down his lips to his jaws and throat. He licked and nipped the base of Naruto's neck, leaving his mark. Naruto, on the other hand, was panting and clutching Itachi's haori. He turned his head and buried his face in Itachi's hair before kissing the shell of his ear.

"Itachi…" he moaned.

Itachi shivered slightly at the throaty moan before claiming Naruto's sweet lips again. When they parted, Naruto was breathing hard and was holding onto Itachi like a lifeline. His knees were weak and he was glad that Itachi was there to hold him up. Itachi was also breathing irregularly but composed himself to help his Kitsune stabilize himself.

They looked into each other's eyes and Naruto flushed as Itachi smirked smugly. He buried his face in Itachi's neck. Itachi rubbed his back in small circles and he sighed happily.

"I love your scent." Naruto said absently as he breathed deeply.

"Hn." _As I do yours._ Itachi grunted and buried his nose among the golden strands.

In the human world, Rukia was talking with Urahara Kisuke about her gigai.

"Not bad, but it is still uncomfortable." Rukia said as she walked around the shop.

"You'll get used to it, now is there anything else I can do for you?" Urahara asked flicking open his fan.

"The gikongan I ordered (Artificial Soul Candy)?"

"Ah yes, we just got it in."

Rukia stared at the unwrapped package.

"This isn't what I ordered." She said.

"It was out of stock. This one is the 2nd most popular and was already hard to come by."

"…I'll take it."

Ichigo stared as Rukia dropped the PEZ dispenser in his hand. It had a duck head and feet.

"What is this?"

"A gikongan, it forces your soul from your body while the gikongan takes over to watch over and keep your body safe."

"And how does it work?"

"You squeeze the head and the pill pops out."

"It says Soul Candy." Ichigo said, turning the pill dispenser horizontally.

"I know, gikongan sounded to clinical and the women in Soul Society complained about it so it was renamed to sound cuter." Rukia said.

Ichigo stared at the object in his hands and asked.

"Why a duck?"

"Shut up! I wanted to get the bunny, Chappy but it was sold out!"

"…You wanted a rabbit?"

"Urusai!"

* * *

**i would like to thank my reviewers for the encouragement...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

**COUPLE MONTHS LATER…**

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Rukia hasn't come back." Renji said in a low tone.

They were sparing in an isolated area when Renji spoke.

"When was she supposed to be back?"

"About two weeks ago. I have a bad feeling about this Naruto." Renji said as he sat down on the ground.

Naruto followed his example and frowned.

"The one that sells the Shinigami products in that area is Urahara right?" Naruto asked.

"Aa." Renji replied.

"We need to get in contact with him and see what's going on." The blond said as he started walking back. Renji stood and went after him.

Back in the 6th gotei's office, Itachi was staring out the window with his back facing his guest. There was a tense silence as both men were captured in their own thoughts.

"Why are they sending two fuku-taichos and a taicho? Isn't that a bit much just to retrieve one person?" Itachi asked.

"It is not my duty to question Yamamoto-sou-taicho. It is my duty to carry out his orders." Byakuya stated.

"I understand, I will inform Naruto-kun to report to you as soon as he is ready." Itachi said.

There was another moment of silence before Byakuya spoke in a slightly curious manner.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Itachi turned to look at Byakuya and stared at him in the eyes. Then he looked at the files on his desk with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"All but two of them don't remember anything of their former lives." Itachi said.

Byakuya understood, only those who remembered anything of their former lives had the power to become Shinigami. The others were just citizens of Rukogai with little to no reiatsu.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Itachi looked up at Byakuya.

"Why would I keep it secret?"

"Keep what a secret?" a soft voice asked from the doorway.

Itachi and Byakuya turned their heads and saw Naruto and Renji standing there. Byakuya looked at Itachi and nodded before leaving with Renji to get ready. When they were gone, Itachi gestured for Naruto to sit down next to him. Naruto did so with a confused look on his face.

"Read the files." Itachi stated before Naruto could talk.

Naruto looked down at the table and felt something hollow in his chest.

Across the file read: **KONOHAGAKURE SHINOBI STATUS**

_**It can't be…**_Naruto thought and opened the file as he flipped through the pages. His eyes widened then gained a sad look before he closed them. He shut the file and placed it on the table.

"Only Gaara and Neji? Of the Rookie 9, Team Gai, and Gaara's team…out of 15 people, only 2 could remember?" Naruto asked as tears streamed down his face.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Itachi who opened his arms for him. Naruto crawled into Itachi's arms and buried his face in Itachi's neck while he sobbed.

"You have to remember, Naruto-kun, that only those with the strongest will can retain their chakra and their memories. Konoha and the rest of the Hidden Countries have seen many wars, more so within our generation. All we have seen is pain, blood, and death. After so much death, can you blame them for not having enough reiatsu to become a Shinigami? Can you blame them for not remembering and wanting peace? You've seen the files. All of them are within the better areas of Rukogai and are healthy. You will reunite with one of your best friends and your blood brother. Is that not enough?"

"It's enough, I can move on easier knowing that their happy." Naruto said weakly.

Itachi rubbed soothing circles on Naruto's back and waited for the inevitable question.

"Where is Sasuke?"

At the 5th gotei's office, Renji was standing there with his mouth open and eyes widened in shock.

"N-nani?" he stuttered.

"Do not make me repeat myself Renji, we are to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia where she will be punished for giving her Shinigami powers to a ningen as well as failing to report or comeback on time." Byakuya stated.

_Rukia…what have you done?_ Renji thought as he bowed and left to prepare himself.

Naruto was on his way to meet up with Renji and Byakuya as he thought about Itachi's words.

"_Where is Sasuke?"_

"_Otouto has never entered Soul Society Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto froze and looked up at Itachi. He searched his eyes before he shook his head in denial._

"_No, no, no, no, no__…" __Naruto started and Itachi grabbed his chin and turned Naruto to face him._

"_Naruto-kun…"_

"_Naze (why)?"_

_Itachi was silent as he caressed Naruto's cheek._

"_Otouto may be foolish, but he has a strong will. He is a survivor. We will meet him again Naruto-kun. And just like in life, he may be on the other side of the battlefield yet again." Itachi said._

_Naruto looked confused but accepted the answer and cuddled up against Itachi. After a minute, Itachi told Naruto of his mission with Byakuya and Renji. And before he left, they shared another kiss that left Naruto breathless and blushing furiously while Itachi was smug._

Naruto blushed again as he thought about their kiss but it faded as he reached the gates to the Human world.

When he landed, he saw Renji and Byakuya already there waiting for him. When the gate opened, they walked through with Byakuya leading and Naruto coming through the rear.

When they were through, they followed Rukia's weak reiatsu and followed her as she ran off in another direction in her gigai.

An hour later, she stopped and looked back.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Renji took the initiative and spoke.

"We've been following you for the past hour and only now do you sense us? Che, once an idiot always an idiot."

"Renji?" she asked before yelling. "What was that you tattoo freak?!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Enough." A baritone voice cut through their conversation, freezing them like ice.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia said in shock.

* * *

**Ok, i know i just killed the majority of the Rookie 9, Team Gai, and Gaara's team...but i didn't want to focus to much on the Naruto characters since this is a Bleach setting. Gaara and Neji will eventually play their part, but otherwise, no other Naruto character besides Sasuke will come back unless i refrence them or they're in a flashback...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach...**

**The reason why this chapter is so short is because i needed to get it out of the way. This scene was taking to long to think out and i couldn't just skip it so i made it short...sorry readers. The Authors out there know what i mean right?**

**Hopefully, things will go smoothly and i can start updating faster now...**

**Well Enjoy!**

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

"Kuchiki Rukia, you are to be apprehended and immediately brought to Soul Society to face your punishment for breaking our laws." Byakuya stated.

Naruto was shocked and stared at Rukia who had her head bowed in submission.

"What have you done Rukia?" he asked.

"She gave all of her Shinigami powers to a ningen." Renji answered. _Not to mention the fact that she never got her powers back, but that's impossible. For the amount of time she's been here, her powers should have come back. Something fishy is going on…_

"Why haven't your powers come back?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't know Naruto." She replied equally confused.

Naruto turned to Byakuya who was staring unemotionally ahead, but Naruto could see confusion furrow his brow a bit.

"In any case, we must leave. Renji, open the gate." Byakuya said.

"Hai." Renji was about to open the gates when they felt an immense amount of reiatsu headed their way.

"RUKIA!!" the figure yelled as he came closer.

"Ichigo, stay back you fool!" Rukia yelled back at the orange haired teenager who was wearing Shinigami outfit and holding a huge zanpaktou.

_**That zanpaktou is in its shikai state.**_ Naruto thought. He heard Kyuubi growl in agreement.

**Your reiatsu is stronger though. As is Gaara's since you both were vessels for the biju.**

_**Do you think that Shukaku is with Gaara right now?**_

**Yes, I sensed the baka tanuki's aura coming from the academy area. The orange haired baka doesn't know how to control his reiatsu. That is why his zanpaktou is in its shikai state. He's probably like you when you were a genin and couldn't regulate your chakra correctly.**

_**And since, reiatsu and chakra are kind of alike,**_

**Right, the baka is a magnet for Hollows.**

Naruto watched Renji and Ichigo fight with Kyuubi watching through his eyes. Ichigo stumbled from a hard blow and was gasping for air.

_**But even with all that chakra, I had the stamina to keep up with it.**_

"Ichigo run away!" Rukia yelled when Ichigo was dealt a harsh blow to his back.

"Urusai!" Ichigo yelled back.

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia said with wide eyes.

"Just shut up. Urahara told me what was going to happen to you and I refuse to let you go back and possibly get killed!" Ichigo stated. Suddenly he was punched in the face and flew back into the middle of the street.

"You don't get it do you?" Renji asked and flexed his hand.

"Get what?" Ichigo asked.

"It's your goddamn fault that she's going to be on trial! It's your fault that she lost her power! And if killing you will give it back, then so be it. Houerou Zambimaru!" Renji yelled.

Naruto gasped when Renji released his shikai. Ichigo was getting torn up and bleeding. He was about to step in when he felt Ichigo's aura change. There was no more fear or logic. Everything was instinct. Ichigo was gaining the upper hand.

When Renji flew back and his headband broken, Naruto felt the air shift and felt, more then saw, Byakuya going to attack Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-taicho matte (wait)!" Naruto yelled and went after him.

"Osoi (slow)…" Byakuya said and landed the first blow on Ichigo's body. Before he could deliver the second, he was blocked.

Renji and Rukia gasped in shock while Ichigo's eyes widened.

_I-impossible! He matched Kuchiki-taicho for speed?! I could barely see the first blow much less the second, and he blocked it?! _Renji thought.

_Naruto block Nii-sama's attack without using his shikai?_ Rukia wondered.

Byakuya's eyes had widened then narrowed. Naruto was standing in front of him with his blade forcing Byakuya's away from Ichigo's unconscious body.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You have already given him a fatal blow destroying his ability to ever use his reiatsu and turn into a Shinigami. Our objective was to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia and deal with the one she gave her power to. He is noting more than a ningen now with no reiatsu. Our mission is finished."

"Naruto what are you—" Renji started but was cut off.

"He will die from blood loss if we leave him here." Naruto stated.

Naruto and Byakuya stared at each other for an uncomfortable minute before Byakuya sheathed his sword.

"Open the gate Renji."

"H-Hai."

"Arigato gozaiamasu Kuchiki-taicho." Naruto said with a bow.

Byakuya stared at the blond before turning away and walking through the open gate. Renji followed in next then Rukia. She paused though and turned back to look at Ichigo again before leaving.

When Naruto was alone, he stared at Ichigo and sighed. He looked at the open gate and walked towards it and stopped.

"Take care of him Urahara-san. I have a feeling that he will be needed soon." Naruto said and walked through the gate.

A figure from the shadows stepped into the light in the abandoned street. A blond haired man with a green and white beach hat stared at the closed gate then looked down at his new charge.

"Wakarimashita (Understood/ I understand)."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach...**

Enjoy

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he headed towards the office. He was hoping to see Itachi, get a goodnight kiss, and take a shower before going to bed. But as he neared the office, he felt two familiar presences near Itachi. He made his way in through the open doors and stopped dead in his tracks.

Blood red hair surrounded a pale face with ice green eyes surrounded by black. The eyes blinked at him before his right eye ticked, drawing attention to the red 'Ai' tattoo. The usual cold demeanor was not shown as the lean, 5'9" man stared at the blond.

Naruto shifted his gaze and was staring into pale silver eyes with no pupils. Long chestnut brown hair was tied back loosely near the end and the usually blank face had a slight smile on it. The 6'0", slightly slender man raised a brow at the frozen blond.

**Oi, it's the damn Tanuki, panda-gaki, and fate-kozo. **Kyuubi stated off handedly trying to bring Naruto out of his stupor.

"How long do you plan on staring, because if that's all you're going to do, I'm going to bed." The redhead asked his blood brother.

"Don't be like that Gaara; he'll come out of it soon." The other said, glancing briefly at his best friend before turning to the object of his affections.

"Shut up Hyuuga. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that without my permission?" Gaara demanded with a glare.

"And how many times do I have to keep telling you to call me Neji?" Neji purred as he stepped closer to the redhead.

Itachi was being ignored, but he didn't mind, as he watched on with humor dancing in his cold eyes that only few could catch. He turned his attention to his blond Kitsune and smirked when he saw the blond come out of his stupor and sigh at the other two.

Apparently, this was a normal occurrence.

"Neji, Gaara, stop it." Naruto said.

Both stopped and turned to the blond who was crying happily as he approached them. He reached a hand out to both of them as they each grabbed one and squeezed gently to reassure Naruto that they were really there. Naruto laughed shakily before pulling them both into a group hug. Neji and Gaara smiled at the smaller blond as they returned the hug and Naruto's tears wet their Shinigami robes.

Naruto tiptoed and looked over Gaara's shoulder at Itachi with a grateful smile. He was given a nod and Naruto pulled back and led both of them to the sofa. Naruto sat in the middle with Gaara and Neji on either side of him as Itachi stood and took a seat across from them. Naruto took a deep breath and steeled himself for a serious conversation.

"I know that we just reunited, but, what happened?" Naruto asked as he grasped Neji's and Gaara's hand in each of his own for support.

Neji and Gaara immediately understood and looked at each other before Gaara nodded.

"We won, though I'm assuming you're asking about Orochimaru and the Uchiha-bastard." Gaara stated looking at Itachi who just inclined his head at the two-way insult to him and his brother.

"A week after Sasuke-san killed you, it was all out war. Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Temari, and Kankuro were one of the first to fall during the first wave afterwards; people just started falling one-by-one. In the end, nearly all the Rookie 9 and my team were gone. Kakashi-sensei has a large scar running from his right shoulder to left hip on his back from when he tried to protect Iruka-sensei from being hit. Iruka-sensei himself has another scar on the right side of his face. It ran from his forehead to his chin, but it was thin. Sakura was pregnant with Lee's child but lost it during one of the ambushes. She died while trying to save her husband, Lee, from a lethal wound. Lee died soon afterwards in his rage to avenge her." Neji said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Near the end of the war, Orochimaru had taken over the Uchiha-bastard's body against his will. Your Ero-Sanin, died trying to prevent it. The Hokage wasn't there because she needed to take care of the injured but we were." Gaara said.

He turned to Naruto who had a hard look on his face and lifted his chin to look him in the eye. He needed to hear this.

"Naruto, the Uchiha-bastard killed Orochimaru. He fought against him and won, but as they were in the same body, they both died. The Uchiha-bastard's body couldn't handle the stress of two souls fighting and gave out. That is how it ended." Gaara stated.

Naruto blinked happy yet confused.

"Then how did you both die?" Naruto asked.

"We had already died trying to stop Orochimaru in Sasuke-san's body." Neji stated.

"What happened afterwards?" Naruto asked. He had a feeling that they were keeping something from him.

"The minute Sasuke and Orochimaru died, Orochimaru turned into a Hollow. I don't know why, but becoming a Hollow isn't supposed to be immediately after death, but that's what happened to Orochimaru. He tried to eat Sasuke-san's soul but Sasuke-san got away and left. Gaara and I avoided him as much as possible when he grabbed a nearby soul of a dead shinobi and ate it. He continued with the other souls until Soifon-taicho came and disposed of him. I saw the Gate to Hell for the first time in my life as it opened and dragged away Orochimaru while he screamed in fear." Neji said.

"The onna (woman) brought us here and we were sent to the academy since we remembered everything about our pasts and had a high level of reiatsu. The graduation was held today so we are now Shinigami in gotei 5 under the command of Uchiha Itachi, taicho, and Uzumaki Naruto, fuku-taicho. I am 3rd seat officer, while he, is the 4th." Gaara said pointing at Neji.

"I'm hurt Gaara, I have a name you know." Neji said with a mock-hurt look.

"Die Hyuuga, and stop calling me that!" Gaara growled.

Naruto held up both hands in front of Gaara in a peaceful manner as Gaara reached for, what Kyuubi said was, his zanpaktou Shukaku.

"Gaara, killing Neji won't help the situation, so put down your zanpaktou. And you," Naruto said turning to Neji. "Stop baiting him. Now let me show you two to your rooms." Naruto said and led them away.

Itachi stood as well and followed the group until he reached his own rooms and got ready for bed. An hour later, there was a soft knock on his door and Itachi recognized the reiatsu outside his door and let him in with an "Enter".

Naruto stepped into Itachi's dark room. His eyes were already adjusted to the darkness as he stepped towards Itachi who was sitting up on his bed. His garnet eyes glowed as he watched Naruto's every movement.

When the moon was uncovered by the clouds, the light hit Naruto and Itachi inhaled sharply. Naruto was in his sleeping yukata and his hair was slightly damp from his bath from the way it was sticking to his neck. His eyes were shining in the soft light as he sat near the edge of the bed. He was beautiful.

Naruto stared at Itachi and smiled tiredly.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked shyly. He was in need of comfort after everything that he'd gone though today.

Itachi understood, nodded, and scooted over to make room for Naruto. When Naruto was under the covers he snuggled into Itachi's side and nearly purred when a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He stared at Itachi before pulling himself up and placing a gentle kiss on Itachi's lips.

"Thank you for bringing them here." he whispered as Itachi lifted up his free hand and tangled it in Naruto's hair before pulling him down for another kiss.

Naruto sighed blissfully as Itachi's tongue and his rubbed against each other sensually before pulling away to breathe. They kissed again before settling down to sleep. Naruto was partially lying on Itachi's chest with his head under Itachi's chin and his arm around his muscular chest.

Itachi kissed the soft blond strands while the arm around Naruto's waist locked the slender body to him. And as sleep claimed him, he noted that for the first time in his life, he would be able to sleep peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach...**

No ItaNaru action in this chappie, but worry not it will be in the next one!

Enjoy

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo groaned as he felt the first stirrings of consciousness tingle his senses. He registered and catalogued the worst injuries on his body and tried to roll over onto his side only to roll back with a pained grunt. He opened his eyes and blinked as the light stung his eyes. He lifted his hand towards his face and saw it bandaged snugly from fingertips to shoulder. He let his hand fall back gently and looked around the unfamiliar room.

The room was plain and was aged, but had an earthly tone that soothed the nerves. From rice paper sliding doors, to dark wooden frames, and wheat colored walls, it wasn't bad. He noticed the white drawer by the wall and looked down at the blanket covering him before plucking at a loose thread.

It occurred to him that he was purposefully distracting himself from dealing with the reality that Rukia was gone and that he was almost killed. But he shoved that information away and started to wonder _why,_ exactly it was, that he was still alive.

He tried to recall what happened after the initial blow to his stomach, but only remembered a flash of yellow before passing out.

_Yellow, yellow, yellow…wait…not yellow but…blond! There was a blond Shinigami there!_ Ichigo thought. _But what was he doing?_

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when the room door slid open. He didn't turn to the person standing there and just stared at the ceiling.

"I see you're awake now." A slightly deep voice stated.

"How long was I out for?" Ichigo asked.

"A week."

"What happened?"

"You lost your Shinigami powers when Kuchiki Byakuya stabbed you and severed your Soul Chain. By all rights, you should've died that night. But it seems that Fate didn't think that way. Do you remember the blond Shinigami that was with the elder Kuchiki and his fuku-taicho?"

Ichigo nodded and turned to the man leaning on the door frame.

"He stopped the blow that was going to end your life." Urahara said seriously.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Do you know what the punishment for helping a criminal is in Soul Society?" Urahara asked looking away.

"No…" Ichigo said with a sense of dread.

"100 years in isolation." Urahara said turning back to Ichigo.

"100 years in…wait, why would he be punished anyways?" Ichigo demanded sitting up despite the pain.

"Ara, don't you know? Kuchiki-san is considered a criminal to Soul Society for giving her powers to you. Her punishment will be very severe. Like I said earlier, she could possibly be executed. So my question to you now is what are you going to do?"

"I want to save Rukia and that Shinigami. But how am I going to do that? I don't have any Shinigami abilities to do anything!" Ichigo all but yelled.

"So you want to save them?" Urahara asked.

"Yes."

"Even if you might die?" Urahara asked looking Ichigo in the eye.

"Yes." Ichigo said, determination shining brightly in his chocolate colored eyes.

Urahara stared before smiling and flicking his fan open.

"Then go home now and come back in 3 days." Urahara said as he walked away.

"Huh…why?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I'll help you get your Shinigami powers. Just remembered what you agreed to." Urahara said as he turned at the corner.

_You're right Kitsune-san; Kurosaki-san will be needed for the future of Soul Society._ Urahara thought with a happy smile.

Back in the room, Ichigo was up and buttoning up his shirt, which he found in one of the drawers, and thinking back on the earlier conversation.

"_Even if you might die?" Urahara asked looking Ichigo in the eye._

"_Yes." Ichigo said, determination shining brightly in his chocolate colored eyes._

"In 3 days, I'll start working to get my power." Ichigo stated as he paused in mid-buttoning.

"_Even if you might die?"_ Urahara's voice flitted in his mind again.

Memories of his time with Rukia flashed through his mind like a film until it reached the blond Shinigami and the wound on his stomach. His fist clenched as he hardened his resolve.

"I will save them, even if I have to die to do so."

The next morning at school, Ichigo was going through the day in a slight daze. It was hard to believe that he was once like his peers not to long ago. He felt Inoue, Sado, and Ishida staring at him, and tried his best to ignore them for the time being.

He didn't want to involve them if he didn't have to. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him.

Ichigo almost cried out in happiness when bell rung signaling the end of school. He practically ran home in order to avoid the other three.

Just 2 more days.

Across town, a black cat with golden eyes was quickly making its way to Urahara's shop. The cat jumped off the telephone pole and landed near two kids in front of the shop.

"Jinta…HOMERUN!!" a redhead kid yelled while swinging a bat.

"Jinta-kun, we need to clean or we'll get in trouble." A timid girl stated.

"Shut up Ururu! It's not like anyone is watching, Kami you're such a goody-goody. Why don't you just relax and let go? Look, I'll even let you swing my bat—"

"B-but Jinta-kun, if Tessai-san finds out…"

"UGH! Forget it! What's he going to do anyways? He's got nothing on me! I can take him on no problem!"

"Who can you take on with no problem Jinta-san?" a deep voice asked from behind the children.

"Crap…" Jinta muttered.

"Tencho specifically asked for you two to sweep the front of the store." The tall muscular man stated.

"Che, it's not like anybody comes here anyways…OWW OWW OWW" Jinta yelped as his ear was pulled.

"Do not use such vulgar language Jinta-san." Tessai stated as he let go of the boy.

"Humph." Jinta scowled and turned away.

"Meow."

Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu turned to the mew and saw the black cat sitting and watching them with a hint of amusement.

"Mew."

"Ah, Yoruichi-sama welcome, I shall get the Tencho (manager) immediately. Please make yourself at home." Tessai stated and left.

"What now?" Jinta grumbled as he and Ururu were left with Yoruichi.

"Maybe we should go inside." Ururu said.

Jinta grunted and led the way into the house as Ururu picked up Yoruichi and followed in.

"Meow."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach...**

I really needed to get this chapter out...

Enjoy

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

Naruto felt his stomach clench as he stared at Byakuya. When Naruto woke up this morning it was to a feeling of dread, and now that Byakuya and Itachi were back from a meeting the feeling finally found its source.

"Rukia-chan is going to be executed, but why?" _**This doesn't make any sense. That Ichigo boy doesn't have her powers anymore and she should be getting back hers now that she's back.**_

**Something doesn't smell right kit.** Kyuubi growled.

"And what of my punishment?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked at him and Naruto could read confusion in his eyes. He turned to Byakuya who was silent but staring intently at him.

"You have not committed any crimes, therefore you do not have any punishment." Byakuya stated and left.

Naruto was in a state of shock. _**Why would he cover for me?**_

"Naruto-kun," Itachi started

"Something is not right. Did Kuchiki-taicho say anything about me at the meeting?" Naruto asked Itachi.

Itachi narrowed his eyes but shook his head before comprehension dawned.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked wanting to hear his side of the story.

"Kuchiki-taicho severed the Soul Chain from the one that Rukia gave her powers to. And before he could land the finishing blow, I stopped it."

"And your reason?"

"He was dying." Naruto said with a look in his eyes.

Itachi nodded and they moved from the courtyard to somewhere more private.

"Do you remember what I said after Rukia-chan left for her mission?" Naruto asked once they were behind the closed doors of the office.

Itachi nodded.

"Well, that boy is connected to this. He is needed so I left him in Urahara's care. What I still don't understand is why Rukia-chan is getting such a harsh punishment and why I didn't get any. What reason would Byakuya have to cover for me?"

Itachi just stared at Naruto with a contemplative look.

"Byakuya did this as a 'thank you' gesture for doing something that he promise he wouldn't." Itachi started, preparing himself for a long conversation.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously while sitting next to Itachi on the couch.

"As you probably know, Byakuya was married once to a woman named Hisana. Hisana was from the worst level in Rukogai and Byakuya was breaking many rules to marry her. When they married, Hisana told Byakuya of a sister that she abandoned because she couldn't support her. That child was Rukia. Hisana spent her days trying to locate her sister only to fail. Hisana caught an illness and died shortly after but not after asking Byakuya to find and take Rukia into the Kuchiki house, protect her, and never tell her about her true past: about a sister who abandoned an infant to survive. A year later, Byakuya found her and broke the clan rules again to take her into the Kuchiki Clan. It was then that he promised, on his parent's grave, never to break the rules again. He has stayed true to that promise and will stay true to it."

Naruto stared at the ground and looked at Itachi.

"He must be feeling very conflicted right now between protecting Rukia and keeping his promise," Naruto said as he touched Itachi's cheek. "Just like how you must felt at times about Sasuke. Kuchiki-taicho covered for me because I saved Rukia from the pain of losing someone close like he has."

Itachi brought Naruto into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"But I wonder how long he's going to depend on people until he himself steps in and does his duty as an older brother." a voice from the, now open, door stated.

"Neji…" Naruto smiled.

"Rules should not dictate a person's choices, no matter who the person is or what station he's in." a redhead said from behind Neji.

"Gaara, I knew you couldn't resist my invitation. Now how about lunch?" Neji asked seductively.

"Shut up Hyuuga! Hell will freeze before I ever go out with you!" Gaara growled.

"You wound me, my love." Neji said dramatically.

"Die…" Gaara hissed.

"That is what you taught us, all of us." Itachi finished ignoring the two and kissed Naruto on the lips.

"See, see, why can't we be like them?" Neji asked with a pout while pointing at the kissing couple.

Gaara just groaned and rubbed his temples.

--

Yoruichi was watching as Inoue Orihime and Yasutora Sado trained their powers in a construction site. Ishida had decided to train on his own and told them that he would join them later after he was done to help save Rukia. She thought back to the conversation she had with Urahara when she first came here.

"_Rukia is going to be executed on Soukyoku." The black cat said with a deep manly voice._

"_I had a feeling it would come to this. I am going to be training Kurosaki Ichigo in 2 days. There are three others who might need training. One is a Quincy and the other two are normal Ningen's who've had close exposure to Hollows, thus enhancing their already weak reiatsu and giving them unique abilities that will help Kurosaki-san on his way to saving Kurosaki-san and the blond Shinigami. But we have a month before the execution takes place so we have some time."_

"_Blond Shinigami, you mean Kira Izuru?"_

"_No, this one was more like a Kitsune or an angel. Sapphire blue eyes and golden blond hair." Urahara said._

_There was a moment of silence._

"_That sounds awfully poetic of you Kisuke."_

"_Doesn't it? I've been practicing for awhile now." Urahara said with a cheerful smile._

"_Putting that aside, I know who you're talking about. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is the fuku-taicho of the 5__th__ gotei."_

"_Hmm, so the taicho of the Lily of the Valley finally claims a fuku-taicho." Urahara said in a thinking pose._

"_Kisuke, stop, seriously just stop."_

"_But you know," Urahara said seriously. "Lily of the Valley means Sacrifice, Danger, and Pure Love. I wonder if the 5__th__ gotei can live up to their flower symbol."_

_Yoruichi stared at Urahara before speaking._

"_But from what you told me, I think Uzumaki-fuku-taicho is already living up to it."_

"_Yes, Uzumaki-san is dangerous. To be able to stop Kuchiki Byakuya from landing a blow is very serious, but to sacrifice his position to save a complete stranger…he certainly something else. Who knows, he just may be an angel in a Kitsune's skin."_

"_I have heard tales of his beauty but why do you keep calling him a Kitsune?" Yoruichi asked._

"_Well you see, he has these very curious marks on his cheeks—" Urahara started making gestures to the black cat._

Yoruichi sighed as the conversation faded and she concentrated on the two in front of her.

She was suddenly blown back by a blast by Sado which created a large hole in the wall.

"BAKA! Don't you know the meaning of 'self-restraint-?!" she yelled as the three ran away from the police sirens.

"Gomen." Sado said.

"What now Yoruichi-san?" Orihime asked.

"We find somewhere else to train."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach...**

Enjoy

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

Rukia was sitting in her cell with her back to the bars. She had blank expression on her face when she heard the door outside her cell open.

"He's still alive." A soft voice stated.

Rukia sighed in relief as tears of joy fell from her eyes. Her shoulders shook with emotion she hadn't felt even when her Nii-sama told her that she would be executed.

"T-thank you…thank you Naruto-kun." Rukia sobbed.

Naruto stared at the small woman and spoke again.

"He may be alive now but if he doesn't succeed then he will die."

Rukia stood abruptly, her chair falling back.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Right now, Kurosaki-kun is on his way to awakening his Shinigami powers with Urahara-san."

"No…why is he doing this?! He could've lived a normal life and forget about me!"

"Don't be stupid!" Naruto barked. "Do you honestly believe that someone like Kurosaki-kun will just idly stand by as one of his precious people gets hurt? He will come and he will save you."

"Demo…"

"You are not alone on this Rukia-chan. Your friends will stand by you and protect you," Naruto said in a softer tone. "So do not be so willing to give up on life."

"What's going on Naruto-kun?" Rukia asked after a moment of silence.

"There is not one person who isn't suspicious about what's going on right now. You must've noticed it too. Your punishment is way too severe, not only that, your reiatsu is not returning to your body even when you are out of your gigai."

"That's true. Even now, my body feels heavy. It feels as though I'll never heal properly ever again."

**Someone's coming.** Kyuubi stated.

"I need to leave," Naruto said suddenly. "Do not, under any circumstances, trust the Cornflower, Iris, and Lotus."

Before Rukia could say anything, Naruto was already gone.

--

"Now that we're all gathered, are we ready to leave?" Urahara asked the group in front of him.

They all nodded. Training was over, now was the time to put their skills to the test and rescue Rukia and the blond. Ichigo added the last part to himself.

"Well, then good luck!" Urahara said and opened the gates to Soul Society.

After the group ran through, the blond man reached out a hand and touched the gate. He pulled his had back with a hiss as the gate shocked him.

"Tencho…" Tessai started in a gentle tone while Ururu and Jinta just stared at the blond man sadly.

"I'm fine." Urahara stated as he walked away from the, now closed, portal.

--

Toushiro stared at the letter in front of him before looking at the redhead and the brunette. They had come earlier stating that the message was of utmost importance. The fact that they were from Naruto's gotei was enough for him to put aside his paperwork and read the letter.

Toushiro opened it and scanned it.

It was in code.

As he deciphered it, his eyes narrowed as his posture went slightly stiff.

'_The house of Lilies prepares as an ominous dawn approaches. An illusion covers the Flowers of Death. Beware the Tiger. The Snake grasps onto the Camellia, who mourns as its young withers away in darkness. The Horse prances in a white field of lies. The stench of blood is in the air. Danger is the Monkey who is blind within the sense of justice. Suzaku cries for the injustice of a Snowdrop. The Kitsune will guard its pack under the watchful eye of the Dragon. Fate and the Tanuki are here to guide you. Kyuubi waits for the Daffodils to bloom with the Lilies._'

Toushiro closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes and scribbled a message and gave it to his guests with a nod. After they left, Toushiro stood from his seat and stood by the window. The scenery before his eyes was that of peace.

"Taicho," Matsumoto started as she stared at the short Taicho. Hitsugaya-taicho had been in a solemn mood for the past hour. It disturbed her.

"Read the note on the desk." Toushiro ordered.

Matsumoto complied and picked up the note and read it, only to be confused and unsettled.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"A storm is coming." _And I don't know if we have the power to stop it. As far as Naruto told me, the 5__th__ gotei has already prepared for an upcoming battle. Something is being hidden from the Shinigami. Beware of Ichimaru Gin. Kuchiki Byakuya is being torn between family and duty. Aizen Sousuke is a liar. War is coming. Tousen Kaname is dangerous. Kuchiki Rukia's punishment is suspicious. Naruto will protect his friends with Uchiha Itachi backing him up. The messengers that Naruto sent will help me. Naruto wants me to help him._

Toushiro sat back down at the desk, thoughts rushing through his head. One thing that stood out though was the fact that 3 of the 13 taicho's were traitors.

A Hell Butterfly flew in and fluttered near Matsumoto as she spoke the message aloud to Toushiro.

"Attention, Gotei 13. Kuchiki Rukia's sentence has been changed. She will be executed in 25 days. This is the will of the Central 46 Chambers."

--

Renji paled as he finished speaking.

Byakuya froze and watched as the liquid ink formed blots on his documents.

--

"Things are going well, ne?" Gin stated as he stretched and licked a speck of blood off his finger.

"We should be careful now more then ever." Tousen stated, wiping his zanpaktou clean.

"Yes, we can't afford to make any mistakes now." Aizen chuckled as he stared at the bloodied corpses of Soul Society's 46 judiciary members.

--

Naruto watched as the Hell Butterfly flew away. There was a grim look on his face as he turned to face Itachi, Neji, and Gaara.

"We're running out of time." Gaara stated.

"Are we really going to wait for Kurosaki?" Neji asked.

"We have 25 days. Kurosaki will be here soon and when he does, we'll know. But until then, we have to find out what the traitors are planning." Naruto said.

The three other men stared at Naruto and nodded. Neji and Gaara left to gather information leaving Itachi alone with Naruto.

Naruto was staring out the window when Itachi spoke.

"Why do you have such confidence in Kurosaki?"

Naruto was silent as he answered.

"He reminds me of a boy who lived and died to protect his precious people." Naruto whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes when Itachi hugged him from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. He laid gentle kisses along the slender neck and nuzzling it. The blond Kitsune turned in Itachi's arms and pressed himself tightly against the taller body, finding comfort in the warm embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach...**

hello dear readers...i know this update is late but i haven't been on track for the past few weeks...months...sorry. Anyways, i'm hoping to update faster now that i'm on a roll again.

**Enjoy**

**_Niwasae Shiina

* * *

_**

Ichigo frowned as he tried to concentrate his reiatsu. It was hard though with Ganju's chanting. It had absolutely no connection with the fact that he and his companions were flying over Seireitei in a glass bauble. No it did not.

"Ichigo, for crying out loud, control your reiatsu!" Yoruichi barked.

"I'm trying you stupid cat!"

"Kurosaki, calm down." Ishida snapped when the bauble started to waver.

"Ano…" Orihime started.

"It wouldn't be too hard if the idiot memorized the freaking chant instead of reading it from the damn scroll!"

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime tried to interrupt.

"Who are you calling an idiot?! God damn it, now I have to do it over again!" Ganju yelled.

"Kurosaki-kun, minna…"

"What?!" Ichigo and Ganju yelled.

Orihime sweatdropped and pointed up at the bauble.

There was a crack.

A moderate sized crack. Nothing to—wait, was it growing bigger?

It was. How interesting…

…

…

Oh shit…

--

"Attention Gotei 13. Attention Gotei 13. Seireitei has been breached. You are to kill the Ryoka on sight. I repeat, kill the Ryoka on sight." Naruto relayed as the Hell Butterfly flew away.

"What now?" Gaara asked.

"We have to get to Kurosaki Ichigo before anyone else does." Naruto stated from where he sat on the couch.

They were in the office again with Itachi standing behind Naruto and Gaara, with Neji, sitting across from them.

"I am assuming that we are to bring him here." Gaara stated.

Naruto nodded.

"He is not ready to face them yet. He is not strong enough. If he wants to fight on even grounds, he needs to achieve Bankai. From what I've seen, his zanpaktou is always in its Shikai state due to his massive amount of reiatsu that he has minimal control over."

"Do you think he knows its name?" Neji asked.

"Yes, he must have. I am pretty sure that Urahara made sure that he knew of it. Kurosaki-kun is fighting with his own power now, not Rukia-chan's." Naruto stated.

Itachi laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and stroked Naruto's neck with his thumb.

"What of Byakuya?" Itachi asked.

"I was hoping for your help on that one." Naruto said. Itachi nodded.

"Gaara and I will look for Kurosaki then." Neji said and stood with Gaara. They bowed and left.

"What has Hitsugaya-taicho decided to do?" Itachi asked when they were alone.

"He will help us, but he wants to talk to me personally before anything else."

"Then I will talk with Byakuya during that time." Itachi said.

There was a comfortable silence before Naruto spoke.

"What if we took Rukia-chan and hid her?"

Itachi looked at Naruto and raised a brow.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"If you mean using ninjutsu, then yes, you have suggested correctly." Naruto said.

"Have you tried using any ninjutsu while you were here?" Itachi asked.

"No, I never had the time, and I was always being watched." Naruto stated.

"Then I would suggest not doing so." Itachi said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Reiatsu and chakra are similar in the way that our lives depend on it. It differs however, when trying to utilize Shinigami and Shinobi techniques."

"How so?"

"It takes twice as much reiatsu, than it does chakra, to perform a Shinobi technique. Even with perfect reiatsu control."

Naruto frowned.

"But Gaara and I have always had an abnormal amount of chakra and it is the same with our reiatsu."

"While that is true, if you do use ninjutsu it will only drain you faster. And I will not risk you doing that." Itachi stated as he wrapped his arms around Naruto possessively.

Naruto smiled.

**Kit, perhaps it's time you tell him what we can do.**

"Itachi, Kyuubi and I have agreed to tell you what our abilities are." Naruto said.

Itachi sat down next to Naruto and nodded.

"I can activate my bankai and have done so only once. It was brief so I couldn't explore it, but Kyuubi told me what I could do. While in my Shikai state, I can perform basic level jutsu. In my bankai, I can utilize all my jutsu without any problems because my reiatsu converts to chakra."

--

"How hard can it be to find a teenage boy with orange hair?" Neji asked before they left.

Gaara just gave him a look before sighing and looking away.

**30 minutes later…**

"You were saying?" Gaara asked.

"This is the 5th time that we lost him. How do we keep losing him?!" Neji nearly screamed.

"In case you've forgotten Hyuuga, you've had a teammate whose worn orange for more than half his life. Was he ever easy to find when he didn't want to be found?"

"You have a point there my love." Neji said as he tapped his chin.

Gaara twitched and his hand 'unconsciously' went for his zanpaktou.

"Where would Naruto hide if he didn't want to be found?" Neji suddenly asked.

"The sew-…you're joking."

"You said it yourself. I guess this means that we're going down then."

"…I hate you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or Bleach...**

Merry Christmas kiddies!

**Enjoy**

**_Niwasae Shiina

* * *

_**

Itachi stared as two pairs of sapphire blues stared back.

"Naruto-kun, since when was the kage bushin considered a basic jutsu?"

The two blonds blinked before blushing.

"Well, when I said basic, I meant D-B class jutsu's." the original mumbled before dispelling the clone.

Naruto looked at the mask that was in his hands. It always manifested when he went into his shikai state. The mask was a perfect replica of his ANBU mask, a Kitsune. He always felt a sense of pride and sorrow when staring at the mask. It brought back memories and he could tell that it was the same for Itachi. Kyuubi purred and Naruto unsheathed him.

Kyuubi had a red handle and a black blade. The zanpaktou looked like a regular katana but was double-edged and was half-an-inch longer then usual.

Kyuubi looked the same in his bankai state but Naruto was decked in his ANBU uniform with a black cloak to cover him.

Itachi brought Naruto out of his thoughts by planting a soft kiss on his lips. Naruto blinked slowly and smiled against Itachi's firm mouth before kissing back.

"It is still considered an S-class because it uses up to much chakra, Naruto-kun." Itachi stated.

"I know, it's strange but I _still_ cannot perform a bushin without messing it up. I have perfect chakra control but that is still something that I cannot do." Naruto frowned.

Itachi inwardly smiled and placed his warm hand on Naruto's golden locks. Naruto smiled at Itachi and leaned against the hand.

"You plan on replacing Kuchiki Rukia with a kage bushin?"

"Yes, if we send it in with a henge then it should be fine. Kyuubi will alert me to any guards along the way. In the meantime can you talk with Byakuya? I don't want to see him suffer like you and Neji. No one should go through that." Naruto said.

Itachi hugged his blond close and kissed him furiously before letting go and walking away.

"I will speak with him Naruto." _Be careful._ Itachi thought as he spared one last glance at the blond.

"I will." Naruto responded with a smile and went to get ready.

--

It was a cloudless evening when a silent figure stole its way into the prison. Knocking out the front two guards, he soundlessly leaned them against the wall and made his way in. The figure smiled when he saw the ring of keys hanging on the wall. **_Lucky!_**

--

Rukia sat with her back facing the gates when he heard someone come in. Thinking that it was Hanataro, she turned only to gape in shock.

The door to her prison was open and a figure was standing there with a white mask covered with red and black paint to make it look like a Kitsune. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded.

The figure took off the mask and smiled.

"Hello Rukia-chan!"

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?!" she whispered furiously.

"I'm breaking you out." Naruto said seriously.

"Why?"

"This is not the time to talk about it. We need to leave before the guards wake up."

"Wake up?" Rukia asked while being herded out of the prison.

Naruto smiled.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. **_KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU_**!"

A bushin appeared and Naruto did a hand seal again.

"**_HENGE_**!"

Rukia stared in shock as she stared at the perfect replica of herself. Her clone went into the prison and sat on the chair, not before turning around and winking at her. All Rukia could do was blink as Naruto lifted her into his arms and escaped the prison.

When they got back to the 5th district, Naruto went straight to an empty room across from his and settled Rukia there.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Rukia nodded and stared hard at the young man in front of her. The mask that he put back on earlier disappeared in a swirl of red fire as he released his shikai state.

"What's going on Naruto? Why did you break me out?" she whispered.

Naruto smiled but she noticed that it didn't reach his eyes.

"Uchiha-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, and I believe that everything, from the time that you left for your mission to this point, was a set-up to cover something else." he said grimly.

Rukia stared in shock before frowning.

"But how?"

"Do you remember what I said the last time I saw you?"

Rukia nodded with a grave look.

_"Do not, under any circumstances, trust the Cornflower, Iris, and Lotus."_

"Are you accusing them of betrayal?" Rukia said with a hard look.

"Would you believe me if I said it was true?"

Rukia was silent.

"On a lighter note, Kurosaki Ichigo and some of his friends invaded Seireitei earlier today."

Rukia blinked before yelling,

"NANI?!"

--

"I hate you." Gaara grumbled as they made their way through the clean sewers.

"At least it's clean my love." Neji stated as he walked behind Gaara and stared at his ass.

"Shut up Hyuuga and don't call me that," Gaara growled as his hand twitched towards Shukaku. "And would you stop staring at my ass?!"

"But it's so round, pert, and sexy. I can see it now, you bent over a desk while I poun—" Neji yelped as his head made contact with the concrete wall. He slid onto the floor and stared as Gaara unsheathed Shukaku and glared down at him.

"Prepare yourself Hyuuga, for today you will loose what all men consider precious. YOUR MANHOOD!" Gaara shouted as he thrust his sword downwards.

Neji, in a move of nimble grace, moved out of the way just as the zanpaktou imbedded itself into the concrete floor.

He took a good look at the flashing ice green eyes that darkened in anger, the flushed cheeks, and parted lips. Neji felt his groin twitch appreciatively and his nose bleed a little.

"You know, you look even more sexy right now." Neji stated as he started to run.

"Hyuuga!" Gaara yelled and ran after him, Shukaku upraised to strike him down as soon as they caught up.

Neji glanced back briefly and smiled lovingly at the redhead before looking forward.

_It's worth it. He's worth it._

--

Itachi stared Byakuya as the other man stared back.

"That is a very dangerous accusation you're stating Itachi." Byakuya said.

"But it is not impossible." Itachi said unmoving.

"But betrayal," Byakuya asked skeptically. "It cannot be."

"And if it were? If everything was a set-up and your sister is innocent what would you do?"

"That is beside the point."

"Is it?"

"What do you want from me Itachi?" Byakuya finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"I don't want anything from you," Itachi started.

"Then what…"

"It is what Naruto-kun wants."

Byakuya raised a brow.

"Naruto-san?"

"I hope you know, by accusing me of lying, you are essentially calling Naruto-kun a liar."

"Are you saying that Naruto-san came up with this by himself?"

"Yes. This is not the first time this has happened Byakuya." Itachi stated.

"This has happened before, then what of the other people?"

"Naruto-kun was correct on all accounts of all the betrayers that he confronted."

There was another moment of silence as both sipped their cooling teas. Byakuya was about to speak when Renji burst into Byakuya's office and kneeled.

"Kuchiki-taicho, a ryoka was spotted headed towards execution site. What are your orders?"

Byakuya stared at him before turning towards Itachi.

"Let them go." He said staring directly into Itachi's eyes.

"Taicho?" Renji asked hesitantly.

"Do not make me repeat myself Renji."

"Hai!" Renji said and left.

"Naruto-san is very special, isn't he?" Byakuya asked lowly as he recalled their conversation and the turning point.

Itachi smirked into his cup. _You have no idea.

* * *

_**Sorry guys! i dun know why i kept having problems with this chappie!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto or Bleach...**

Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. The chappie might be a little short for you people but I wanted to get this out soon. I finally figured out what the activation words are gonna be for Kyuubi's release. Sorry for the non-ItaNaru segment in this chappie. I still dun know how i'm going to do the fight scene though...ugh...I'm open for any suggestions for that part!

**Enjoy**

**_Niwasae Shiina

* * *

_**Renji frowned as he made his way to the 5th district. Something was going on and he had a feeling that Naruto would know.

'I wonder how Rukia is doing. She probably hasn't heard about the ryoka yet, then again, maybe it's a good thing that she didn't.'

A memory of Rukia sitting silently in her cell flashed through his mind and caused him to frown. His hand paused at the front gate of the 5th gotei before rising to knock.

'Then again…maybe not. I'll tell her after I talk to Naruto.'

"Who goes there?" a guard asked.

"I am Abarai Renji, fuku-taicho of gotei 6. I am here to speak with Uzumaki-fuku-taicho." Renji stated and flashed his badge. The gate guard nodded and let him in.

Renji walked past the front garden and past the office and towards Naruto's room when he heard a familiar voice.

A familiar female voice.

One that should be behind bars right now. Renji quickened his pace and threw open the door across from Naruto's. What he saw made his eyes widen and his voice tremble.

"R-Rukia?"

The petite woman smiled.

"Konbawa Renji…ahou." Rukia replied. She was relieved to see her friend but annoyed that the baka spoke out loud with the door open for everyone to hear.

"What did you call me?!" Renji yelled as he got over his shock.

"Are you stupid or something? What if someone heard you? In case you didn't know, I'm not exactly supposed to be here right now." She growled out.

"She's right you know." A soft and slightly masculine voice stated. Renji turned to the right and saw Naruto smiling at him humorously.

"Take a seat Renji. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Naruto stated.

The redhead nodded and closed the door behind him before taking a seat on a vacant chair. He looked around the room and was reminded of the academy dorms. It was Spartan like with one desk, two chairs, a bed, and a small round window near the ceiling. Rukia was sitting on the bed and looking better than she did when she was in the cell. Her hair was slightly damp and her yukata was clean. Naruto was sitting on the other chair by the desk. He was still in uniform with his legs crossed and his hands folded on top of his thighs. His zanpaktou was leaning against his chair for easy access.

Renji decided to get straight to the point and spoke.

"What the hell is going on?"

--

Ichigo tried to calm his breathing while cursing Ganju to hell and back for getting them in this situation in the first place. He looked at the person they dragged along and sighed; so much for a hostage situation.

Ganju and Ichigo stared at the timid looking Shinigami. He had pale blue eyes that drooped and chin length navy blue hair. His hands were clasped together in front of him and shaking. He was staring at the floor and fidgeting. Ichigo and Ganju shared a look before sighing.

"So, what's your name?" Ganju asked.

"Y-Yamada H-Hanatarou."

"Right, well Hanatarou, we didn't mean to drag you into this so you can leave if you want. Actually, it would be better if you left." Ganju stated.

"Ganju!" Ichigo snapped.

"What? I'm just telling the truth! If he came with us then he'll be hunted and might get killed."

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" Ichigo growled.

"U-um…" Hanatarou started.

"It was implied you stupid strawberry." Ganju growled back.

"E-excuse m-me…"

"What was that?!" Ichigo yelled.

"A-ano…"

"You heard me!"

"G-guys…"

"WHAT?!" they yelled together. They turned to face Hanatarou who was pointing at something behind them.

They turned and saw two Shinigami standing there; one with a glare and the other, impassive. The one with the glare was a redhead with ice green eyes and a red tattoo on his forehead. The other had pale lavender eyes and long chocolate brown hair that was tied back loosely.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The redhead stated.

Ichigo and Ganju were in a defensive stance.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ichigo demanded.

The redhead ignored Ichigo and continued to talk.

"The day Kuchiki Rukia was brought back to Soul Society; you were saved by Uzumaki Naruto, the 5th gotei fuku-taicho, from death by Kuchiki Byakuya, taicho of the 6th gotei."

"You know him? Is he alright?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji and this is Subaku no Gaara. We are part of the 5th gotei and were asked by Uzumaki-fuku-taicho to bring you to him immediately." Neji stated.

Ichigo looked at Ganju and Hanatarou who were looking at him. Suddenly Ganju snorted.

"What's with that worried look you stupid strawberry? Didn't you want to meet this guy? Hurry up and go. I'll go look for the others and help them out instead."

Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks Ganju."

"Whatever, you owe me you stupid strawberry." Ganju smirked.

Ichigo nodded and left with Gaara and Neji. When they were gone, Ganju turned to Hanatarou.

"So, do you know the safest way out of here?"

Hanatarou nodded.

"Then let's get out of here before we get caught."

"H-hai!"

--

Renji was staring at Naruto in shock. Rukia was looking down at her hands with a tense look while Naruto's expression was serenely blank.

"What about Kira, Hinamori, and Shuuhei?" he demanded.

"It's most likely that they don't know about this either." Naruto said.

**Gaki, the Shiro-kozo is heading this way. So is that orange haired brat.** Kyuubi said with a yawn.

_**Thank you Kyuu.**_

**You should BE grateful. Who do you think I am? **Kyuubi mock demanded with an air of importance.

Naruto chuckled softly gaining a questioning look from Renji and Rukia.

"We're about to have a few visitors." Naruto said ignoring the look from the other two.

"Who are they?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Friends; I'll be right back." Naruto said, left the room, and closed the door silently behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: i dun own BLEACH or Naruto...**

_Yo it's been awhile! I never thought I'd update this but I did! GO ME! Anyways I hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading!_

**Enjoy,**

_**Niwasae Shiina**  
_

* * *

Toushiro frowned and looked around the room. It was relatively big but with seven people plus a cat, which came out of nowhere, crammed in they were at the point where nobody could move without touching someone else. He listened as Naruto went through another round of explanations before a tense silence enveloped them.

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"We need a plan." The cat said.

"Did the cat just talk?" Renji asked in disbelief.

"My name is Yoruichi," The cat said, introducing itself. "I've heard of you from Kisuke. Your name is Naruto, correct?"

"That is correct." Naruto replied.

"Do you have a plan then? I'm assuming that you have some idea of what to do now."

"I do," Naruto told Yoruichi then turned to Ichigo. "You need to gather all your friends, take Rukia and get back to the Human World. Go to Urahara and tell him what is going on."

"But Naruto," Rukia started.

"Rukia, you need to get to Urahara as soon as possible and explain your situation. I have a feeling that he knows what is going on with you. You have been here long enough that your powers should've come back. The fact that it did not leads me to believe that something happened in the Human World that stopped your healing process. Aside from Ichigo, Urahara is the only one that you have been in close contact with right?"

"That's true; Urahara was the one who supplied me with everything that I needed to stay in the Human World." Rukia said. "But what about you?"

"Rukia is right. I also promised to get you out Naruto-san." Ichigo said.

"You don't have to worry about me. Byakuya didn't say anything about my involvement with you. I also have things I need to do and the fact that I know that you'll keep Rukia safe is just one less thing I have to worry about." Naruto said with a smile.

Ichigo stared at the man for a long minute before nodding.

"I understand. We'll find everyone else and get ourselves and Rukia out of Soul Society." Ichigo said seriously.

Rukia whipped her head to the orange haired teen, "But Ichigo," she exclaimed.

"Naruto-san is right. You are my number one priority right now Rukia. Even though I came to rescue you both, the fact that he isn't in any significant danger means that he'll be fine without my help. Not only that, but we need to get you to Urahara as soon as possible. You understand that, right?"

Rukia looked around the room for support but just saw solemn faces. She turned to Naruto who gave her a kind and reassuring smile and sighed.

"Fine, I understand." She said reluctantly.

As soon as Yoruichi, Ichigo, and a cloaked Rukia left, Naruto turned to Toushiro and asked his opinion.

* * *

"What do you think? You haven't spoken while they were here."

"Kurosaki…it won't be easy for them to escape. Even if they all gather together how are they going to leave? Someone is going to notice if a Senkaimon opens."

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Neji said. "That cat called itself Yoruichi did it not? Awhile back I found an old text in the Hall of Records explaining a way to change into an animal. I happened to look at the check-out log and found Shihouin Yoruichi's name as the first and last person to check it out."

"You mean the self-exiled former Taicho of the second gotei?" Renji demanded. "And the former head of one of the Four Noble Houses?"

"Correct." Neji stated.

"Then that cat…but still, how are they going to get out with that big of a group?"

"They'll cross that bridge when they get there. As of now, I am more worried about them getting together without any issues. We have the Rukia-bunshin as a decoy but that won't last forever. One well-placed hit and everything is over." Gaara said.

"He's right; all we can do now is pray that everything goes well for them and focus on our own problem." Toushiro said.

Before anyone could say anything else 3 Jigokuchou(Hell Butterfly) flew in and landed on Renji, Toushiro, and Naruto's fingers. Toushiro was being summoned for a Taichos meeting while the other two were being summoned for a meeting among Fukutaichos as well.

"We need to go," Naruto said as the other two nodded. "Alright, Neji you're coming with me. Gaara I want you to try and find out what is going on with Central 46…be careful alright?" Naruto said staring at his long-time friend. Gaara nodded and they all left.

* * *

While Gaara left to go in another direction the rest of them stayed together. When they got to the meeting hall, Toushiro separated from them and left them with an assurance that he would try and find out what he could.

The three were on their way to their meeting room when they heard an agonized scream.

"It's Hinamori!" Renji said and they went racing to where the scream came from.

They found her outside on her knees and staring at the building opposite from where the meeting hall was. Naruto looked up and his eyes widened. There was an unknown Shinigami stabbed through the chest and impaled onto the top of the building side.

"A-Aizen-taicho…Aizen-taicho…AIZEN-TAICHO!" Hinamori screamed as her upper body fell forwards and she covered her face with trembling hands.

"Oh Kami," Renji whispered, pale, as more Shinigami poured out of the building to investigate. Renji got ahold of himself and pointed to the guards, "Get him down from there and someone alert the other Taichos!"

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Naruto stayed silent as he watched Matsumoto gather Hinamori into her arms and let the younger woman cry her heart out. Kotetsu was with the guards and trying to detect some sort of life within the body that they brought down but gave up when she couldn't find anything. Kira laid out a white sheet over the body while Hisagi had his head bowed in prayer. Naruto turned so that he was facing the meeting hall and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Did you see what I saw?" Naruto murmured.

Neji nodded, "That was not Aizen Sousuke."

"Everyone here seems to be under some kind of genjutsu or Zanpaktou ability. Find out who that man is," Naruto said as his eyes met Itachi, who was coming out of the building with the other Taichos. "And report to me as soon as you find out."

"Understood," Neji said.

"Be careful." Naruto said and let go of Neji's shoulder as the man discreetly left. Naruto met Itachi half way and stood beside him as they both stared at the scene before them.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto said as Byakuya stopped by his other side. Both dark haired men were silent when suddenly Hinamori went berserk and attacked Ichimaru for taunting her. Naruto cursed under his breath and got ahold of her before Ichimaru or Kira could retaliate.

"Let me go Naruto-kun!"

"Get ahold of yourself Hinamori! This is not the right time to lose your head!"

"He did it! He did that to Aizen-taicho!" She screamed as she glared with murder in her eyes at Ichimaru. "I'll kill you! I'll Kill You!" she continued to scream when Naruto backhanded her.

Hinamori fell to the ground, stunned. Everyone else was also stunned and at a loss for words.

"Are you calm now, or do I need to slap you again?" Naruto asked as Hinamori placed a hand on her rapidly bruising cheek.

"W-why," Hinamori started staring wide eyed at Naruto.

"Hinamori, you are the Fukutaicho of the 7th gotei. Their Taicho is dead and they need someone to lead them. Don't sully Aizen's death by neglecting them. Do not think for a minute that you are the only one who wants revenge. You are not the only one who loved him Hinamori; his entire gotei loved him as well. Do not think yourself above them because your feelings were beyond platonic. Now get up and apologize for attacking a Taicho and go see to your gotei. They will want to know what has happened." Naruto said calmly.

Hinamori looked at Naruto's serious face and then at Ichimaru. The man still had his taunting smile as he stared back at the helpless girl.

"I can't." She said glaring hatefully at Ichimaru. "I can't apologize to him."

"Then turn in your badge Hinamori because I refuse watch as your gotei, Aizen's gotei, fall apart because you can't put aside your pride for a few words. Then I want you to thank all of the Fukutaichos because not only do we have our own busy workload, we will now be picking up yours as well. You will then turn to Aizen-taicho's body and apologize to him for abandoning his legacy, the 7th gotei, and cutting all ties with him; because that is essentially what you are saying right now."

"Naruto!" Matsumoto hissed.

"She needs to hear this Matsumoto. I refuse to sugar coat anything just because someone precious to her died. We don't have that kind luxury right now. Don't forget Matsumoto-fukutaicho we are in a war situation right now. If she can't help us then she needs to leave," Naruto said, turning from Matsumoto and back to Hinamori, "we don't need any liabilities in our current situation." Naruto said sternly.

Matsumoto flinched and Hinamori looked at him as though he'd just stabbed her through the stomach.

"Think carefully Hinamori because if you turn in your badge, you will have made me your enemy. An old friend once told me, "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." And I don't need anybody in my life who will abandon their comrades so easily. I've lived through that shit once before and I refused to waste any more of my time going through it again because frankly, you aren't worth it. Now chose." Naruto snapped at her.

The situation was reminding Naruto of Sasuke and it angered him to no end. Sasuke, who he gave up a majority of his life too. Sasuke, who just kept refusing him and pushing him down. Sasuke, who abandoned everyone! Abandoned Naruto...

**Kit, you need to calm down.**

_**He abandoned us. He abandoned ME!**_

**I know Kit, but what's done is done! You need to stop wasting time on that brat and move on. **

_**I loved him Kyuu. If he asked me, that day we met him again after three years, to come with him, I would've said yes. **_

**Like you said, you lovED him Kit. And while you may have loved him, don't you love Itachi now? Itachi, who was always there for you? The one who loves you?**

_**Itachi…**_

**Go to him Naruto.**

Naruto turned to Itachi with a calm face but a desperate look in his eyes. Itachi went and stood behind the blond with a reassuring hand on his lower back. Naruto basked in the touch while Itachi stared down at Hinamori with an expectant look in his eyes.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho," Itachi started only to be interrupted by Yamamoto.

"I have seen enough. Hinamori-fukutaicho, what Uzumaki-fukutaicho has said is correct. However you will be given 24 hours to decide. Until then return to your gotei and inform your men of what has transpired. During this period of 24 hours you are not to leave your gotei as well. Is that understood?" the elderly man demanded, his reiatsu pressing down on her.

"H-Hai Soutaicho-sama!" Hinamori responded and the fearsome pressure dispersed.

"Taichos return to the meeting hall. Everyone else is dismissed." Yamamoto said and with an imposing whirl, turned and walked back to the meeting hall.

* * *

"Maa maa, we should get going. Yama-ji is getting impatient." Kyoraku said in his usual lazy-calm voice.

"Che, this was a waste of time." Soi-Fon said and followed the elderly man.

"A tragedy has occurred Soi-Fon-taicho, please show a little more mercy." Unohana said.

"What I meant was that all this drama was a waste of time." Soi-Fon corrected with a slight flush to her cheeks.

"What do you think Byakuya? Ukitake asked.

"I agree with Uzumaki-fukutaicho." Byakuya stated as he looked at his best friend(?) and the blond anomaly.

* * *

Matsumoto and Nemu helped Hinamori stand and escorted her to her gotei while everyone started to leave the area. When everyone was out of ear shot, Naruto turned and leaned his head against Itachi's haori. He fisted the fabric and let out a shuddering breath as Itachi wrapped one arm around him and kissed his head.

"Will you be alright?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Who did you see impaled on the wall?" Naruto asked quietly as he felt someone approaching them. He looked around Itachi to see Byakuya heading their way.

"I saw Aizen."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: i dun own Nartuo or BLEACH nor do i make any $$$ out of it...**

Hi People! In this chapter, there will be a **LEMON**. Gaara and Neji's relationship also levels up a bit!

I would also like to thank the readers and reviewers who have not given up on me yet! Thanks a bunch! I love you guys!

Happy Reading!

_Enjoy_

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

Naruto sent Itachi a sharp look, "Was it Aizen?"

It's one thing for Itachi to see Aizen there but, if he could not sense the genjutsu or whatever it was that was shielding the real body, then they were in trouble.

"It was not him, Naruto-kun. It seems that someone has cast some kind of genjutsu on everyone to make it seem like it is Aizen up there. However, as a master of the Sharingan, experience tells me that there is an illusion covering the real body." Itachi said reassuringly.

"Neji and I weren't able to see Aizen." Naruto said quietly as Byakuya came closer. "Gaara probably wouldn't have seen Aizen either. Whatever it is that has affected all of you hasn't affected us…yet. I sent Neji to find out who that person was and report back to me."

Itachi gave a nod and released the blond. He let his fingers trail down one whiskered cheek and told him to return back to their division. Naruto smiled at him and gave a polite bow to Byakuya before leaving.

Itachi and Byakuya watched as the young man turn the corner, disappearing from their sight. They too turned and walked back to the meeting hall when Itachi spoke,

"We need to talk after the meeting."

"Does it have to do with Aizen's death?" Byakuya asked.

Itachi paused and turned his head to the other man.

"Aizen isn't dead, Kuchiki Byakuya."

* * *

It was early evening and Naruto was drinking some tea in Itachi's office when Toushiro, followed by Byakuya and Itachi walked in.

"What is going on Naruto? I thought Aizen was one of the suspects but he's dead now." Toushiro said in a worried tone.

Naruto looked at all of them and gestured them to sit.

"Let me explain," he said and began to tell them what happened at the meeting hall area.

"So excluding you, your third, and possibly your fourth seat, everyone is under some kind of illusion? But no one has that kind of zanpaktou ability." Toushiro said with a frown.

"The illusionist may have covered their true abilities as well." Byakuya said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Gaara walked in with a frown and blood on his hands and clothes.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he scanned the red head from head to toe.

"This is not my blood, Naruto. I am not wounded. I came to give my report. Someone has slaughtered all members of the Central 46 Chambers."

Toushiro and Naruto shot up to their feet while Byakuya and Itachi frowned heavily.

"How long have they been dead?"

"From what I can tell, they have been dead since before Kuchiki Rukia's sentencing. It was not a clean death. There was blood pooled and splattered all over the chamber." Gaara said.

"Was there any reiatsu signature that you could detect in the building?" Itachi asked.

"There was a faint trace within the heart of the building but I had no chance to investigate. Ichimaru Gin was on his way to the Chamber and I needed to leave before I was caught."

Naruto sat back down with a heavy sigh, "This is bad. Someone under the guise of Aizen was killed and pinned to the building across the meeting hall today."

Gaara stared hard at Naruto, "Genjutsu?"

"Something like that…someone has a zanpaktou that can create illusions but Neji and I didn't see it."

"Could it be that the people under the illusion saw the person with the zanpaktou ability as they used it?" Gaara asked.

"It's a high possibility. Most illusions are cast upon their victim's mind so that they can have more control. In this case that seems true but, to have that kind of control over many people needs a lot of training and discipline." Itachi said.

"Why don't we go through the zanpaktou ability of all the Taicho and Fukutaicho and go from there? As it is, Gaara, Neji, and I don't know much about them." Naruto stated as Gaara sat down beside the blond, free of the blood that was splattered on him previously.

"Before we start, what happened to the blood?" Byakuya asked.

"My zanpaktou took care of it."

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but, Shukaku is kind of like a cleaning service isn't he? Except, he doesn't get paid." Naruto sighed with envy and looked at his own zanpaktou. "I wish Kyuubi was like that too."

"You're not the only one." Toushiro said as he and the other two Taichos looked down at their zanpaktou.

**Oi, do you want me to kill you, you brat? You flimsy mortals created a shower for a reason. There is no way that I'm going to lower myself…HEY are you listening? Ugh forget it…**

"Anyways, let's continue." Naruto said with a smile.

For ten minutes they went through all the Fukutaicho and some of the Taichos when Naruto held up a hand.

"Did you say water?" He asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Aizen has the ability to control water."

Naruto turned to Itachi, "Isn't water the perfect conduit for illusions? It's reflective and very deceptive. It is also in the air."

Itachi nodded, "I was thinking the same."

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next morning and wrapped himself around Itachi, using him as a pillow, as he thought of the previous night's events. They all had pretty much figured that it was Aizen who cast the illusion over everyone. Toushiro would've been able to see through the illusion but Aizen was his opponent when he was tested to become Taicho.

Byakuya and Toushiro had left after Neji came back and reported his findings. The dead man was a member of the 7th gotei. He was on patrol the night before but he never came back. After the report, Naruto dismissed Neji and walked Toushiro and Byakuya to the front gates where he said his goodbyes. When he returned, he told Itachi about the earlier meeting with Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Yoruichi.

Suddenly there was an enormous release of reiatsu and another familiar one that had Naruto and Itachi sitting up abruptly. Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to put on his uniform and clean up his face before running back out and tying Kyuubi to his back. He was about to rush out of the room when Itachi grabbed his arm.

"Let me go Itachi! He's not ready for this. Zaraki is going to kill him!"

"You can't afford to go Naruto, listen to me!" Itachi said raising his voice. He grabbed Naruto's other arm and made eye contact with the panicked blond. "Kurosaki Ichigo will be fine. Even with Byakuya's sister, they have Shihouin Yoruichi. She won't let either of them die. Have faith in them."

"But the other Taichos," Naruto started as he slowly relaxed.

"They won't go near that area with Zaraki putting out that much reiatsu. Zaraki doesn't let his enemies live unless he himself is defeated." Itachi said as he tucked one golden strand of Naruto's unbound hair behind his ear. "You said that Kurosaki reminded you of yourself, then believe in him to overcome all the odds built against him. Isn't that what you did?" Itachi asked gently.

Naruto stared into Itachi's eyes and nodded. Itachi pulled the semi-relaxed blond to himself and placed his lips on the full ones beneath him. He pulled back to pull off the zanpaktou, then his lips were back on the blond's as he pushed him back and they both fell on the bed. Tongues tangled and lips were sucked on and nipped as things began to heat up between them.

Naruto let his hands wander through Itachi's hair and down to his chest as he parted the loose yukata. He broke away from Itachi's lips and leaned up to attack his neck. He kissed and licked his way down before sucking on the base of his neck and continuing towards his chest. He nibbled on one of Itachi's nipples when he was suddenly pushed down and his clothes were ripped off him. Itachi kissed him furiously before sitting up and ridding himself of his own yukata. Naruto moaned when he saw naked body above him. The long and thick cock stood up against the ebony hair and the heavy balls were drawn up tight. Pre-cum was dripping down from the tip of the head and Naruto felt his own erection twitch as he licked his lips.

Itachi watched with lust filled eyes as Naruto crawled towards his lap, eyes fixed on his cock. He smirked when sapphire blue eyes met his and put one hand behind the blond locks to pull him closer to his dribbling cock. He fisted his hand in Naruto's hair and pulled him up a bit to hiss in his ear,

"Pleasure me."

Itachi looked down at his blond's body and smirked again when he saw Naruto's cock jump at the command. Naruto mewled and moaned when Itachi pushed his face down to his penis. He inhaled the clean masculine and musky scent before he went to work. He licked up and down the sides before licking and sucking on the large vein under the cock. He used his hands to squeeze the ball sac as he went down to lick them too. He pulled one ball into his mouth and played with it then did the same with the other. Itachi's grip tightened as he groaned and his cock started to leak even more cum. He pulled Naruto away from his balls, and while his mouth was still open, shoved half his cock inside the wet warmth. Naruto took him down all the way to the base, where he inhaled Itachi's scent from his pubes and hummed.

Itachi gave an alarmed shout before grabbing both sides of the blond head in a tight grip. Naruto looked up at Itachi and groaned at the flushed look on his face and the deep love and lust in his eyes.

"I hope you're ready Naruto." Itachi ground out as he pulled back from the delicious mouth and plump lips. He left the head of his cock in Naruto's mouth and let the blond molest him a bit with his tongue before thrusting back all the way in. Naruto grabbed onto his thighs as he started to fuck the blond's mouth.

Naruto moaned at the onslaught and released one of Itachi's thighs to pump his own penis but Itachi tugged on his hair and glared at him. Naruto placed his hand back and decided to concentrate on the most delicious treat in the world. He tightened his mouth around the cock and sucked hard as Itachi thrust in. He heard a pleased grunt as Itachi thrust faster. Naruto knew Itachi was about to cum and helped him by massaging Itachi's balls and giving a gentle squeeze. He let his teeth graze the thrusting penis and that was it. Itachi shoved Naruto's face into his pubes and let out a low moan as he spilled his load down the blond's throat. When he was almost finished, he pulled out and let the last spurt of cum splash onto Naruto's face. Naruto licked his lips and wiped his face with his hands before sucking the cum off his fingers, eyes locked with Itachi's. The older man's half-hard cock rose again to full mast at the show. Naruto moaned at Itachi's delicious cum flavor and stared at the hard cock. He bent his head to suck the saliva and cum covered cock but was pushed back as Itachi urged him towards the pillows.

Itachi smirked at the erotic picture that Naruto made with his legs spread and bent, eyes glazed, skin flushed, and his cock begging for release. He bent down to press a loving kiss against those plump lips and tasted himself on the blond's tongue. He sucked on Naruto's tongue and grunted when the blond returned the favor. He pulled back and kissed his way down the soft and silky skin. He paused at the pebbled nipples and spent his time on them, his mouth sucking and licking one while his hand rolled and pinched the other. Naruto arched into his mouth and hand while one of the blond's own hands buried itself into silken ebony strands, the other fisting the blanket. Itachi continued down and dipped his tongue into the belly button before pausing at the pulsing erection. He dragged his hands down Naruto's sides and pressed his hips down before taking the leaking penis into his mouth. Naruto screamed in surprise as the warm wet mouth scorched his cock. He wrapped his thighs around Itachi's head and fisted both hands into the pillows when Itachi gave a harsh suck. He moaned and arched his back as Itachi continued to pleasure him.

"Ah ah…Itachi please!" Naruto started to beg as his body started to demand something that he couldn't understand. It was then that he felt Itachi slide a hand down one cheek and a long finger rub against his entrance that he knew what he wanted. He removed his thighs from Itachi's head and started to push down on the finger. He gasped as the tip of the dry finger slipped in. Itachi pulled back and with one hard suck Naruto came apart, cum splattering his chest and stomach. Itachi pulled his hands back and smirked at the panting blond before leaning down to lick the cum off Naruto's chest. He coated his fingers with the cum pooled on the lightly tanned stomach and placed them in front of Naruto's mouth. The blond sucked them in and moaned at his own flavor. It wasn't bad but Itachi's cum was the best. When the fingers were thoroughly clean and slicked with saliva, Itachi spread Naruto's legs wide and pressed one finger in. Naruto gasped and his soft cock immediately hardened as he pushed back on the finger.

Itachi smirked as Naruto asked for more and pushed in another finger. He slowly started to stretch the blond as the younger man continued to beg. Itachi pulled his fingers out and grinned as Naruto whined at the loss before pulling the blond's legs over his shoulders and burying his face into that delicious ass. He licked around the rim of the puckered hole before shoving his tongue in. Naruto gave a loud shout and leaned up even more to get more of the wriggling muscle in. Itachi continued to lick, thrust, and suck at the hole until Naruto came again, this time with a gasp. Itachi pulled back and licked his lips while Naruto chanted his name in pleasure. He smiled and coated his hand in Naruto's cum before applying it to his hard cock with a few strokes. He pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead and another to his lips when the blond wrapped his arms around his neck. He guided his cock to the stretched opening and slowly slid in as Naruto arched with a long moan and wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist. Itachi closed his eyes in ecstasy as the soft, tight, and hot hole eagerly accepted him inside. When he was all the way inside he paused and let the blond adjust to his girth.

"Kami…Itachi," Naruto gasped out, eyes fully dilated in pleasure. "Move."

Itachi grunted and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. He picked up the pace as Naruto started to cry for more, faster, and harder. The litany of cries coming from the blond's continued to rise in volume as Itachi's hips slapped his ass with a hard smack. Itachi unwound Naruto's legs from around his waist and pushed his thighs up until his knees touched his chest. Naruto cried out as Itachi reached deeper than before.

"Touch yourself." Itachi commanded as he was close to cumming.

Naruto moaned and stroked his own penis. He was so close! He gave one last tug and came with a silent scream. His ass clenched around Itachi's cock and the older man came with a low moan. He spilled his cum deep inside the blond and continued to thrust as he rode out his orgasm. When he was finished, he pulled out and watched, satisfied, as his cum spilled out of the spent entrance. Naruto was panting and watching as Itachi stared at his body with a pleased face. He smiled to himself and clenched his hole to stop the cum from trickling out and saw Itachi's garnet eyes flash in desire. Naruto smirked and reached down with one hand and pushed two fingers into his used pucker and pulled them out slowly before thrusting them back in. He could see Itachi's flaccid cock jerk as his own penis twitched again. Itachi's eyes were fixed on Naruto's fingers as he dragged them out of his hole, covered in cum, and sucked them into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of himself and Itachi on his tongue. He smirked around his fingers and gave Itachi a look filled with longing and need.

He pulled his fingers out and circled one if his nipples, "Again?"

They didn't leave the room until hours later.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Gaara asked the blond seated across from him. They were having a late lunch in the mess hall so the cafeteria was mostly empty. Neji slid into the seat beside the redhead with his own tray of food and gave Naruto a knowing look. Naruto smiled happily, giving out a pleasured aura.

"Yes, I had a lot of fun!" He chirped.

"At least you're relaxed now. You have been very tense lately." Neji said as he slipped a hand onto Gaara's upper thigh. Gaara gave Neji a quick glare but otherwise did not do anything to remove the hand. Neji felt a rush of happiness go through him as he gave the supple thigh a light squeeze. Gaara was starting to accept him.

Naruto didn't notice the quick exchange as he started to frown.

"I know I've been stressed lately, but everyone has been tense. Besides, what happened with Zaraki and Ichigo?" Naruto asked quietly so that no one outside their table would hear.

"Right now Zaraki is being treated at the 4th gotei. Ichigo has escaped but from what we could gather at the scene, he was fatally injured as well." Gaara responded.

"You both went?" Naruto asked with a blink. "Without any arguments? Together?"

"I went first and he followed soon after." Gaara said, neglecting to inform Naruto that Neji had saved him from a backlash of reiatsu. It caught him off guard, flinging him towards another building but Neji had caught him just in time and landed them safely onto the rooftop. Neji's arms wrapped protectively around him and the worried look on his face made him want to blush, but he held it back. It was then that Gaara admitted to himself that Neji was okay…maybe more than okay.

But that didn't mean that he liked him.

Really…


	20. AN

Dear Guest and Readers,

Hello everyone! It has been a very long time since I've written anything and I hope this message clears up some of your questions.

To the Guest who left me a challenge request: I'm really happy that you like my stories and I am very sorry that it took me so long to give you a reply to your review. Unfortunately, I cannot accept your challenge request.

To the Guest and all my other Readers: As well as being swamped with college work and my job, I have lost a significant amount of interest in writing. My hobbies have changed and I am unsure whether or not I will be able to finish my stories. I would like to say I am going to complete my stories but realistically it might not happen.

**To be Blunt, Sarcastic, and Psychotic:** Truthfully, I cannot see myself completing this story anytime soon. This story was written during a time when I was constantly watching Gintama and laughing almost everyday. I can't seem to find the same humor that came to me so easily as I was writing this story. This story was more of a fun ride that I knew might end up like this. I am very sorry if I got everyone's hopes up, but unless I somehow regain that humor, this story is going to be on pause. Of course, if anyone would like to pick it up or play on this plot, you are very welcome too but please give credit where credit is due. I do not want to see anyone being accused of plagiarism.

**Finding and Regaining Love:** Now as for this story, I will most likely update. I have a few ideas for this story, and for those of you screaming for a threesome between Byakuya, Itachi, and Naruto, I wouldn't get my hopes too high on it. I love reading threesome and harem stories but I don't think that I would be able to write it. HOWEVER, there is a chance that it might happen. The situation that I will be putting the three in will be very intimate. Not in a lemony way but in a more emotional way. All I will say is that there will be babies in the future and no, it isn't because of mpreg.

**State of other stories:** Other than the NarutoXOvers, TBSP, and FRL I am not to focused on my other stories. At this point they are permanently on hiatus.

Lastly...**IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO PLAY ON MY STORIES OR BORROW SOMETHING FROM THEM OR CONTINUE THEM WITH YOUR OWN IDEA, YOU ARE VERY WELCOME TOO. JUST GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. I DO NOT WANT ANYONE TO BE ACCUSED OF PLAGIARISM SO PLEASE GIVE CREDIT TO ME IF YOU DECIDE TO ADD SOMETHING OF MINE TO YOUR STORIES. **

Thanks for taking the time to read my AN

Niwasae Shiina


End file.
